Ne regarde que moi
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Avant toute chose: **Bonne année 20017!**

Comme je l'ai annoncé à la fin de " _Marie-toi!_ "voici ma nouvelle fiction.

Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que la fiction vienne de moi. Certes, je suis l'auteur de l'histoire, mais la base de l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais d'une fiction Sterek " _Occam's Razzor_ "de **MissAnnThropic** , traduite en français par **Marykaly** que j'ai lu (seulement les premiers chapitre, car je ne voulais pas faire de plagiat) et que j'ai voulu adapter dans le fandom HP. Au fur à mesure de la lecture, on oublie _Teen Wolf_ , car je ne pense pas que je vais sur le même chemin.

J'y ai mit aussi un tout petit quelque chose des fics " _Pour l'amour d'un père_ " et " _Carnet secret_ " de **Mayura Seno**... que j'adore lire tout simplement et à qui je voulais faire un clin d'œil.

Cette fiction a été corrigée par **Voracity666** , que je remercie pour son travail et qui a bien voulu encore me suivre dans cette aventure. C'est aussi elle qui a écrit le résumé.

Elle a reçut aussi la lecture de **Mayura Seno** (que j'appelle **May** )qui l'a validée après m'avoir dit tout ce qu'il fallait que je change et qui a choisit le titre.

 **Elle est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne en cours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle courte, comporte un prologue, 7 chapitres et un épilogue et elle fait environ 25 500 mots.

Je poste le prologue aujourd'hui, car samedi je ne me consacrerai à ma fiction « _Au clair de lune_ ». À l'avenir, je **posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**.

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

 **Voracity** et **May** m'on fait la remarque que le début allait trop vite, mais c'est le rythme du texte qui est comme ça. Ça se ralentit par la suite pour se stabiliser à la fin. En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Harry Potter ouvrit doucement la porte de son dortoir et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que ses camarades étaient tous endormis. Il entra, toujours avec douceur, dans la pièce et alla s'allonger sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il se mit à sourire en repensant à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il rougit lorsqu'il se rappela des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout sur cette terre.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu tant de temps ? Être en couple était si… Merveilleux !

Il revit les douces mains qui caressaient son corps, en particulier son entrejambe, et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il repensa à la bouche qui avait englobé son membre et à la sensation qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin unis… Par Merlin, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde !

Son regard se porta sur son meilleur ami qui dormait et qui avait oublié de tirer les rideaux. Harry rougit de plus belle. Si Ron venait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec sa sœur, il n'était pas sûr que le rouquin le considérerait toujours comme son meilleur ami.

Mais, il ne regrettait pas. Il se battrait pour que Ginny reste à ses côtés. Elle le comprenait et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était très belle.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il se mit à visualiser le corps de la jeune rouquine. Oh oui, il l'aimait !

Prenant la décision d'annoncer à Ron ce qui se passait entre sa sœur et lui le lendemain, il se leva afin de se mettre en pyjama. Il prit le soin de ranger la Carte des Maraudeurs – qu'il avait toujours avec lui lorsqu'il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny – dans sa malle, puis retourna dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Il pria Merlin de lui réserver encore des milliers de soirées comme celle qu'il venait de passer et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut le rayonnement du soleil qui le fit sortir du sommeil le lendemain matin. Il grogna en gardant les yeux fermés tout en maudissant Ron qui s'était amusé à tirer les rideaux de son lit. Il se retourna pour échapper aux rayons briseur de rêve et se blottit contre un corps chaud.

Un corps chaud ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et constata qu'il y avait effectivement une personne étendue dans son lit. Cette personne dormait à poings fermés sur le côté et Harry pouvait voir une partie de son corps qui n'était pas couvert par le drap.

Alors, plusieurs choses frappèrent Harry.

Premièrement, la personne qui dormait avait un torse aussi plat que lui. Deuxièmement, il était nu dans un lit avec un homme qui semblait être aussi nu que lui et, troisièmement, l'inconnu avait de courts cheveux fins blonds voir blancs, qui lui cachaient une partie du visage.

Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne de son âge à avoir cette couleur de cheveux.

Ayant peur de ses pensés, il secoua vivement l'endormi.

Celui-ci gémit un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sembla chercher quelque chose et sourit lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive. Gris. Le blond avait les yeux gris.

— Bonjour Harry, dit celui-ci d'une voix endormie.

La réalité frappa alors le brun : non seulement, il était au lit avec Drago Malefoy, mais en plus ils étaient aussi NUS qu'un vers.

Alors, même si cela n'était pas très viril de sa part, il recula et hurla.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue.

Merci de m'avoir lut, et je vous dis à la prochaine!

Bises,

donnaqueenly.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en alertes. Sérieusement vous êtes géniaux! Je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil pour cette fiction. Et pour vous en remercier, je publie le premier chapitre aujourd'hui en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Car maintenant, j'ai le trouillomètre à -100.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

Le brun, en hurlant, se recula et s'emmêla dans le drap avant de se retrouver sur les fesses, au sol.

— HARRY ! s'exclama le blond en se penchant du lit. Ça va ?

L'interpellé le fixa, ahuri. Malefoy l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Et il semblait inquiet… Depuis quand Malefoy s'inquiétait pour lui ?

— Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

— … Malefoy… Tu peux… demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. Tu peux me dire ce que je fais ici ?

— « Malefoy » ? répéta le blond, surpris. Je crois que tu as dû tomber sur la tête.

Harry se leva, en colère :

— Arrête de te moquer de moi, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans mon dortoir ?

— « Dans ton dortoir » ? Tu te crois à Poudlard ? se moqua le blond en baillant.

— C'est là où nous étions encore hier soir, Malefoy !

— Tu as dû rêver de Poudlard, étant donné que l'on a reçut la lettre des jumeaux hier. Tu vas avouer que tu es un papa poule ?

— « _Un papa poule_ » ?

— On en a déjà parlé, Harry. Tant que tu es dans cette chambre, pleure autant que tu veux sur le fait que tes bébés ont grandi et qu'ils vont te quitter, mais devant les enfants…

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! le coupa le brun d'une voix sèche. Je veux juste savoir ce que je fais ici, dans cette chambre, avec toi !

Le blond le regarda avec insistance avant de lui sourire :

— Étant donné que nous sommes totalement nus, je dirai que nous avons passé une nuit de folie…

Remarquant que son interlocuteur observait son entre-jambe avec gourmandise, Harry rougit. Il vit un pantalon qui traînait au sol et s'empressa de l'enfiler en déclarant d'une voix froide :

— Ne t'imagine pas des choses, Malefoy. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. De toutes façons, je suis déjà en couple avec Ginny.

— QUOI ?

— Et avant que tu ne sortes une de tes pathétiques insultes, je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Et avant que le blond ne puisse dire quelque chose, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre ! Lui, Harry Potter aurait passé une nuit de folie avec Malefoy ! Mais pour qui il le prenait ? Comme s'il pouvait s'entendre avec ce sale blond peroxydé ! Et il n'était pas gay ! Ce qu'il avait fait avec Ginny hier soir et ses sentiments pour elle en étaient la preuve.

Harry vit des escaliers et s'arrêta. Mais où était-il ? Aucun couloir de Poudlard ne ressemblait à ce couloir ! Il fronça les sourcils et descendit les escaliers. Il devait retrouver Hermione et Ron. Ils devaient être inquiets. Il arriva dans un salon qui lui était inconnu.

Là, il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, ça c'était sûr.

Il s'avança et regarda autour de lui. Le salon était bien rangé. Les fauteuils blancs étaient garnis de coussins pourpres et étaient tournés vers une grande télé plate. Sur un mur se trouvait une cheminée où se trouvaient différentes photos. Il voulut s'en approcher mais une voix énervée lui parvint, derrière lui :

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Harry ?

— Oui, Malefoy, répliqua t-il en se retournant pour voir le blond qui finissait de descendre les escaliers, vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'un maillot blanc. Qu'as-tu fais ?! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?!

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

— Oh, tu aurais honte de ton nom de famille, MALEFOY ? Tu réalises enfin que tous les membres de ta famille ne sont rien que des mangemorts qui suivent Voldemort comme de simples toutous ?!

— Harry !

— C'est Potter pour toi, Malefoy. Nous n'avons pas élevé les scroutts à pétard ensemble !

Devant le visage plus que blanc du Serpentard, il poursuivit :

— Je te déteste et c'est un sentiment qui n'est pas près de changer ! Alors, si c'est un plan pour m'amener à ton maître au visage de serpent, laisse tomber, car je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer !

— Mais …

— Où sommes-nous, pour la dernière fois, Malefoy !

— Chez nous.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy !

— Mon nom est Potter-Malefoy.

En entendant ces mots, Harry ricana.

— « _Potter-Malefoy_ » ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Le jour où nos deux noms seront ensemble pour n'en former qu'un, alors cela voudra dire que je serais sous imperium. Et comme je résiste assez bien à ce sort, ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

— Pourtant c'est le cas. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis responsable des suçons qui ornent ton torse, fit remarquer le blond d'une voix traînante.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy. Comme si je te laisserais me toucher. J'ai passé le début de soirée avec Ginny. C'est son œuvre.

— Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé avec moi ce matin, _Harry_ ? demanda le blond en assistant bien sur le prénom.

— C'est ce que je me tue à savoir ! Je me suis couché dans mon dortoir et…

— Ok, ça suffit, soupira Drago, blasé. Je vais croire que la lettre de Poudlard pour les jumeaux t'es montée à la tête et je vais oublier tout ce que tu as dit depuis que tu t'es levé. Maintenant, veux-tu bien monter te débarbouiller et t'habiller correctement avant que les enfants ne descendent ?

— Les enfants ?

— Harry, je vais finir par me fâcher. Il est hors de question qu'ils te voient comme ça !

— Et tu crois que je vais écouter un mangemort de ton espèce ?!

— Bordel, Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

— Je t'ai déjà dis que pour toi, c'est Potter, Malefoy !

— Non, tu te nommes Potter-Malefoy et tu es MON mari. Et ce depuis dix ans. Il est donc normal que je t'appelle par ton prénom. Si je te parle des enfants, c'est que nous en avons cinq. Et si tu veux des preuves, regarde les photos qui ornent ce salon. Je m'en vais réveiller Léandre et, quand je serai de retour, je veux que tu sois habillé et que tu aies retrouvé tes esprits !

Puis il gravit les marches en laissant le brun choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Celui-ci, reprenant ses esprits, se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il y trouva une photo de famille où tous les membres lui faisaient signe de la main en souriant. Il se reconnut, mais fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'il était plus vieux. Il n'avait plus de lunettes.

C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il voyait très bien. Il n'avait pas cherché ses lunettes en se levant tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé et semblaient être toujours aussi indisciplinés. Ses traits étaient plus marqués et il lui semblait qu'il avait grandit. À ses côtés se tenait Malefoy qui l'enlaçait d'une main. Lui aussi semblait plus vieux. Il avait aussi grandi, mais il ne semblait ne pas avoir changé de visage. Peut-être que son regard paraissait… plus doux ?

À vrai dire, il ne s'attarda pas sur le blond. Malefoy était un con et il le sera toujours. Non, il regarda l'enfant qui se trouvait dans les bras du Harry de la photo. C'était un garçon aussi blond que l'était Malefoy et qui semblait avoir trois/quatre ans. Il avait les yeux noisettes et des joues potelées. Devant eux se tenaient deux enfants qui semblaient avoir dix/onze ans, l'un était brun aux yeux gris et l'autre blond aux yeux verts. Près du petit blond se tenait une petite fille de huit/neuf ans qui était blonde aux yeux bleus. Et à ses côtés, il y avait un autre garçon châtain aux yeux verts. Ce garçon avait l'autre main de Malefoy sur son épaule.

Harry grimaça. C'était impossible. Même si ces enfants étaient un parfait mélange entre lui et Malefoy, cela ne pouvait pas être les leurs !

Il n'était pas gay !

Et puis quoi, il épouserait Malefoy ? Le blond était la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, après Voldemort !

Cette photo était simplement une mascarade.

Son regard se porta sur les photos suivantes. Il put voir les mêmes enfants à différents endroits ou encore une où ils étaient tous en compagnie d'un vieux couple. En observant attentivement, il reconnut Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Encore une preuve que ces photos étaient truqués : il ne pourrait JAMAIS poser en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy !

La photo suivante le fit néanmoins sourire. Il s'agissait d'une photo où il pouvait voir un Ron et une Hermione adulte. Sa meilleure amie s'était coupée les cheveux courts et s'était maquillée. Ron avait prit du muscle et s'était laissé pousser les cheveux. Ils étaient à côté d'un noir, d'un brun et d'une brune qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il reconnut aussi Neville qui enlaçait le brun inconnu et Ginny.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle portait une longue chevelure rousse qui voltigeait au vent, ses yeux noisettes lui lançaient des œillades coquines et elle ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Harry prit la photo et caressa le visage de la jeune femme. Oui, s'il devait se marier ce serait uniquement avec elle. Ginny était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il reposa la photo et se promit de s'échapper de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

Il se retourna et se figea. Devant lui, sur le mur en face de la cheminée, se trouvait un portrait géant qui le représentait, lui, vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie vert émeraude avec les bordures argentées et Malefoy, vêtu d'une robe semblable à la sienne mais blanche, ainsi que les cheveux plus longs qu'actuellement. Mais ce qui choqua Harry, c'est que les personnes du portrait lui montraient leurs anneaux de mariage et ne cessaient de s'embrasser en se souriant.

Il avait épousé Malefoy.

Harry recula. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être marié ! Il avait seize ans , il était encore à Poudlard et n'avait pas encore eut ses ASPICs !

Et puis… avec Malefoy ?

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il fallait qu'il voit Ron et Hermione. Et Ginny.

Oh, oui, il fallait qu'il voit Ginny. Il lui ferait l'amour comme hier soir et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il réfléchit un instant. Si lui ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard, ses amis devaient donc se trouver chez eux. Il regarda la cheminée et vit un pot contenant sûrement de la poudre de cheminette. Il sourit et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il prit une poignée de poudre et le lança dans l'antre de la cheminée en criant :

— Le Terrier !

Il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même maison qu'un mangemort.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry arriva dans le salon du Terrier couvert de suie. Il avait beau être habitué, il n'aimait pas ce mode de transport ! Tandis qu'il se nettoyait, une voix lui fit lever la tête.

— Harry ?

Il vit Molly qui le regardait, surprise. La mère de son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était quelques rides que l'on pouvait observer sur son front et sa chevelure parsemée de mèches blanches.

— Par tous les mages, Harry, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

— Pardon Molly, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…

— Et arrête de t'essuyer comme ça, tu étales la poudre plus qu'autre chose !

D'un simple coup de baguette, le brun se retrouva avec un torse propre.

— Je vois que tout se passe bien entre toi et Drago, continua la matriarche de la famille Weasley en découvrant les suçons qui parsemaient son torse.

— Quoi ?... NON ! s'écria Harry en rougissant… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

— Allons, Harry, ne sois pas timide ! Je sais ce que c'est !

— Non, écoutez-moi ! Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal ! … Je hais Malefoy ! Vous le savez bien !

En entendant ces mots, Molly perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— Non. Oui… Enfin, vous trouvez ça normal que je me retrouve dans son lit ce matin alors qu'hier nous nous sommes battus dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?!

— Pardon ?! Harry est ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui, je vais bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je vous assure que j'ai toute ma tête !... Quoique, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes beaucoup plus vielle que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en fait, je cherchais Ron.

— Ron ? Mais il est chez lui.

Devant son air désemparé, Molly poursuivit d'une voix douce tout en agitant sa baguette.

— Je pense que tu devrais t'habiller, si tu ne veux pas attraper froid.

— Merci, fit le brun en voyant qu'il portait un maillot rouge.

— Bon, maintenant, viens prendre un bon petit-déjeuner et tu vas me raconter exactement ce qui t'arrive.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre de Molly, même s'il voulait voir Ron le plus vite possible. Et Ginny. Par Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé la jeune fille ?

— Et Ginny ? s'exécuta-t-il. Elle dort ?

— Allons, Harry. Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment elle se trouve à Salem.

— Comment ça, elle est à Salem ? Elle vit là bas ?

Molly le regarda étonnée et expliqua :

— C'est pour son article pour le Chicaneur. Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

— À vrai dire, je pense que je suis victime d'un sort… C'est la seule explication.

Molly le fit asseoir à la table de la cuisine et lui apportant une tasse de café.

— Du café ? demanda Harry, surprit. Molly, je ne prends jamais de café le matin !

— Mais…

Molly fronça les sourcils et le regarda attentivement.

— D'accord, Harry, raconte-moi tout.

— Je vous l'ai dit, soupira le jeune homme. Hier j'étais encore à Poudlard et ce matin je me retrouve dans le lit de Malefoy. Et il semble que tout le monde a vieillit. Même moi !

— Tu… Tu étais encore à Poudlard hier ?

— Oui, en sixième année. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Déjà, Malefoy…

— Il s'appelle Potter-Malefoy, chéri. Tu l'as épousé.

— Mais c'est impossible, Molly ! Non seulement, je ne peux pas épouser un mangemort, mais en plus je HAIS Malefoy. Et pour couronner le tout, je ne suis pas gay, étant donné que j'aime Ginny !

— Oh Harry…

— Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, s'il vous plaît… rougit le susnommé.

— Drago n'a pas été mangemort… Grâce à toi. Reprit calmement Molly après avoir sourit. Vous étiez déjà un couple avant que la guerre ait réellement eut lieu et il ne voulait pas que tu sois tué…

— J'ai réussit à vaincre Voldemort ?

— Oui. Même si tu nous as fait peur en restant pendant trois semaines dans le coma. Ensuite vous avez tous continué Poudlard, vous avez eut vos ASPICs, et vous vous êtes mariés avant de fonder vos propres familles. Et toi, Harry, tu as épousé Drago et vous avez cinq beaux enfants.

— Ce n'est pas possible Molly… Je… Et même si cela était possible, Malefoy est un mec ! Comment deux mecs peuvent avoir des enfants ?

— Nous sommes sorciers, Harry. Les grossesses masculines existent et sont courantes. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'homosexualité est acceptée dans notre monde. Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation lorsque vous vous êtes installés ensemble.

— Comment avez-vous put me laisser faire ça ?

— Nous avons été surpris lors de votre mise en couple, mais nous sommes habitués depuis.

— Depuis quand ?

— Ta sixième année.

— Impossible ! J'étais avec Ginny ! C'est avec elle que j'étais hier soir !

— Harry, tu es bien sorti avec ma fille, mais c'était au début de la sixième année. À la fin de cette même année, tu étais en couple avec Drago. Toi et Ginny vous vous êtes séparés aux alentours d'Halloween.

— … Ce n'est pas possible… répéta le brun en se prenant les cheveux. On a dû me jeter un sort… Pourquoi Ron ne m'a pas empêché de faire cette connerie ? Il déteste aussi Malefoy !

— C'est ce qu'il a pensé au début, rigola Molly. Mais il s'est vite rendu compte que tu étais toi. Et aujourd'hui, il te remercie car, à force de fréquenter Drago, il a rencontré son mari.

— Son MARI ?! s'écria Harry. Mais Ron aime Hermione depuis…

— Il est vrai qu'Hermione a été son amour de jeunesse, mais il a épousé Blaise.

— Blaise ? Vous voulez parlez de Zabini ?

— Lui-même, et ils ont trois enfants. Et avant que tu me le demandes, Hermione a épousé Charlie et ils ont deux enfants, et Ginny s'est mariée à Lee Jordan.

— … Elle s'est mariée.

— Oui, Harry. Et ils ont un enfant.

— Et moi j'en ai cinq avec Malefoy…

— Tu as eut deux paires de jumeaux, Harry.

— Je ne peux pas le croire… Je ne peux pas le concevoir Molly… je vous assure, je déteste Malefoy !

— Pour le moment, il faut essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu as une perte de mémoire de seize ans.

— Seize ans ? Je vous dis que l'on m'a jeté un sort… C'est la seule explication !

— Nous devons aller à Sainte Mangouste. Si tu veux, je préviens Drago pour…

— Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir !

— Mais…

— Non, Molly. Loin je me trouve de Malefoy, mieux je me porte.

— … Et les enfants ?

— Je n'en ai pas Molly. Tout ça n'est qu'une fumisterie. C'est comme cette tasse de café. Vous me l'avez servit alors que je n'ai jamais bu de café de ma vie !

— Tu as commencé à en boire durant ta recherche des Horcruxes, et depuis tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude.

— C'est quoi les Horcruxes ?

— C'est… Oh Harry… Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait aller directement à Sainte Mangouste ? Je serais plus rassurée.

Harry soupira. Il avait mal à la tête.

— Je crois que vous avez raison.

Molly agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un bol de chocolat chaud avec des tartines de beurre.

— Mange, mon chéri. Tu ne dois pas rester le ventre vide. Je vais me préparer et je reviens.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à repenser à ce qui lui arrivait. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Molly parler par la cheminée.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Et voilà, Monsieur Harry-Le-Dénis-Potter est arrivé! Quoique entre nous, je peux le comprendre...**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dit à samedi prochain pour la suite.**

 **bises,**

 **donnaqueenly.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Mpreg.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu... On va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un plafond blanc. Il sourit. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Oh merci Merlin, il n'était pas marié à Malefoy !

Il soupira de soulagement. Quel cauchemar ! Lorsqu'il racontera ça à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci se moqueront de lui. Il entendit un bruit à sa gauche et aperçut une personne qui avait le visage caché par le journal du jour.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Le journal datait du dix août 2012.

Ce n'était pas donc un cauchemar. Oh merde.

Le journal s'abaissa et la tête d'un rouquin surgit. Lorsque son regard océan rencontra les émeraudes du brun, un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.

— Hé, vieux, tu es réveillé ?

— Ron ?

— Qui d'autre ?

Harry regarda son ami. Ron avait toujours autant de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux l'observaient attentivement et le brun y put lire de l'inquiétude. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que sur la photo qu'il avait vu chez Malefoy .

Devant son silence, Ron reprit :

— Tu te souviens que tu es venu à Sainte Mangouste avec ma mère pour que tu te fasses examiner ?

Ah oui. Après l'avoir forcé à finir son petit-déjeuner, Molly l'avait amené ici pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait subit une batterie d'examens et on lui avait fait boire plusieurs potions immondes dont une qui l'avait fait dormir. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit.

— Harry ?

— Je me souviens de ce qui c'est passé ce matin, Ron… Euh, c'était bien ce matin ?

— Rassure-toi, on est toujours le dix août. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ton école est prévenue de ton absence aujourd'hui.

— _Mon_ école ?

— Harry… Alors, tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

— Oui. Je t'assure, hier soir, j'étais encore à Poudlard… Et ce matin… Ce matin, je me réveille aux côtés de Malefoy !

— Potter-Malefoy, Harry. Tu l'as épousé.

— Non, soupira le brun, les larmes aux yeux. S'il-te plaît ne me dis pas ça… Dis-moi que tout ça c'est un cauchemar… C'est une pantalonnade… Dis-moi que l'on m'a jeté un sort…

— Harry… On a reçu les résultats de tes examens pendant que tu dormais. Et tu n'as rien, vieux. Tu es en pleine forme.

— Je ne mens pas Ron !

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu mentais. Maman aussi te croit. Écoute, je pense que pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi auprès de…

— Si tu parles de Malefoy, je risque de m'énerver, Ron.

— Mais Harry, c'est avec lui que tu vis ! Vous avez des enfants ensemble !

— Non ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, car il s'agit de Malefoy ! Mais enfin, as-tu oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait à Poudlard ? Comment peux-tu imaginer que je puisse…. Merde, Ron, je ne suis pas gay ! Je te l'aurais dit, tu ne crois pas ?

— Pourtant, c'est lui que tu as épousé. Et avant que tu ne parles, sache qu'il t'attend dans le couloir. Maman l'a prévenu et il nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris ton mal, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer que tu as oublié seize ans de ta vie. Et là, il s'inquiète, Harry. Il m'a laissé entrer ,car il sait que tu te souviens de moi, mais je te jure qu'il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de te voir.

— Eh ben qu'il attende. Je ne veux pas le voir.

— Harry !

—Mais pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas que je le déteste ?!

— Ça, c'était avant la guerre ! Depuis on a évolué et…

— Tu viens de le dire, Ron. J'ai oublié seize ans de ma vie et, pour moi, la guerre n'a pas eu lieu. Voldemort et Malefoy sont nos ennemis.

— Oh, Harry…

Frustré, Harry se passa les mains sur le visage et il sentit du métal sur ses joues. Surpris, il scruta ses mains et aperçut un anneau à son annulaire gauche. En colère, il l'enleva et le tendit sans le détailler au rouquin.

— Tiens, débarrasse moi s'en. Je me nomme _Harry_ _Potter_ et je ne suis pas marié.

— Ok, fit le rouquin en récupérant l'alliance d'une voix neutre. Je… je vais donc dire à Drago de rentrer chez lui.

— C'est une bonne idée.

Harry se rallongea et ne vit pas son ami quitter la chambre.

Oui, il vivait un cauchemar.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ce fut encore le soleil qui le réveilla ce matin-là. Harry grogna un instant et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il reconnut la chambre, il soupira de frustration. La veille, Molly était venue le chercher à Sainte Mangouste et lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle puisqu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez Malefoy. Il avait donc dormi dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron à chaque séjour qu'il effectuait au Terrier.

Ne voulant pas y penser, il se leva et alla à la douche.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, habillé des vêtements de la veille, il constata que la table était dressée et qu'il y avait du monde autour.

Enfin, juste trois femmes, dont Molly Weasley.

L'une d'elle, lorsqu'elle le vit, se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

— Harry ! Comment ça va ?

Le brun la dévisagea un instant avant de s'écrier :

— Hermione ?!

— Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?

Harry l'observa attentivement. La jeune femme avait grandit et son visage était maquillé. Par rapport à la photo qu'il avait vu chez Malefoy, ses cheveux avaient poussé mais ils n'étaient plus aussi bouclés que lorsqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard.

— Tu… Tu as changé…

— Franchement, on s'est vu le week-end dernier. Mais comme je sais ce qui t'arrive, je ne vais rien dire. Allez, viens t'asseoir. Tu te souviens de Luna, au moins ?

Le brun regarda alors la troisième femme. La blonde n'avait pas changé. Des cheveux toujours lâchés et longs, des yeux globuleux qui vous fixaient sans vous voir et elle avait toujours son collier de capsule de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Harry en allant enlacer la blonde. Je suis content de te revoir.

— Moi aussi, Harry. As-tu bien dormi ?

—Oui, et je meurs de faim.

—Alors assieds-toi, déclara Molly en plaçant une tasse devant lui. Je te prépare tes tartines.

Harry s'installa et grimaça en découvrant le contenu de sa tasse.

— Molly… Vous m'avez servit du café.

— Oh, pardon mon chéri. Question d'habitude.

— Pourtant tu es de mauvaise humeur tant que tu n'as pas but ta ration de café, souligna Hermione en l'observant.

— Eh bien je ne suis pas CE Harry. _Moi_ , je n'ai jamais bu de café et je ne suis pas près de commencer.

— Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Molly en déposant une nouvelle tasse contenant du chocolat chaud. Mange, Harry.

Le brun s'exécuta après l'avoir remercié.

— Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui, Harry ? Demanda Luna. Tu vas aller travailler dans ton école pour préparer la rentrée ?

— _Mon_ école ? Ron a aussi dit ça hier… Je possède une école ?

— Non, expliqua Hermione. Tu es instituteur dans une école maternelle moldue.

— Une école moldue ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas d'écoles pour les petits sorciers ?

— Bien sûr que si, reprit Hermione. Mais tu ne voulais pas oublier tes origines, alors tu travailles auprès des moldus.

— Et pourquoi je suis devenu instituteur ? Je voulais devenir Auror, moi.

— On va dire que la guerre t'as totalement dégoûté de ce métier, lui sourit Luna.

— Toujours est-il que nous avons prévenu la direction de ton absence, intervint Hermione. Il faut que tu reprennes tes marques et…

Un hibou grand-duc entra à ce moment dans la cuisine et se posa devant Harry avant de lui tendre la patte où était accrochée une enveloppe.

— J'ai déjà vu ce hibou à Poudlard, fit remarquer le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est celui de Drago, lui apprit Luna. Prend la lettre.

— Non merci, répliqua Harry, dégoûté, en se levant.

— Harry, arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu ! s'exclama Hermione, agacée. Tu peux comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, il s'agit de ton mari !

—CE N'EST PAS MON MARI ! POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! ET MÊME SI JE L'ÉTAIS, JE N'ÉPOUSERAIS SÛREMENT PAS UN MANGEMORT !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à sa meilleure amie de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il quitta la cuisine et sortit de la maison.

 **OoooOoooO**

Fous. Ils étaient tous fous. Comment pouvaient-ils tous accepter cette… farce ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il était réellement marié à …

Oh, Merlin, même le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait des frissons, tellement cela le révulsait.

Il devait vraiment leur prouver que tout ça était faux… Mais comment ?

Harry soupira. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Terrier, il avait marché droit devant lui sans savoir où il allait. De toutes façons, il était perdu.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et personne ne pouvait l'aider, car pour tout le monde, il était marié, avait des enfants, et la guerre faisait partie du passé. Que devait-il faire ? Jouer le jeu ?

NON !

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il avait, certes, l'allure d'un Harry Potter plus adulte, il ne portait plus de lunettes, mais il était toujours âgé de seize ans. Et il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort et n'avait pas vécu tout ce que Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir vécu. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il devrait procéder par étape. La première des choses était de savoir où il devait aller.

Retourner au Terrier ? Non. Il aimait Molly, mais il ne se voyait pas s'installer chez elle, alors qu'aucun de ses propres enfants ne semblaient résider là bas.

Chez Ron ou Hermione ? Les deux étaient mariés et avaient, apparemment, une vie de famille. Et puis le premier était marié à l'un des amis de Malefoy et il ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler.

À Poudlard ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était toujours directeur de l'école ? Et si c'était le cas, il l'accueillerait sûrement les bras ouverts tout en se débrouillant pour inviter Malefoy durant son séjour… Non, Poudlard n'était pas une bonne idée.

Devait-il quitter le monde sorcier ? Peut-être que cela sera bien… Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione avait dit qu'il travaillait dans une école moldue, il pouvait toujours continuer son travail et faire des recherches sur ce qui lui arrivait à côté. Mais il fallait qu'il sache dans quelle école il travaillait. Et il ne voulait pas aller voir Hermione. Non, elle lui dirait encore d'aller voir Malefoy.

Il devait d'abord se rendre à Londres. De là, il pourrait facilement trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Il pensa alors au Chaudron Baveur et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des fourmillements dans son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux –qu'il ne souvenait pas d'avoir fermé– étonné, car il se tenait dans la petite cour du Chaudron Baveur. Il reconnut le mur qui menait au chemin de Traverse. Choqué, il fixa ses mains.

Venait-il de transplaner ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, car la porte du pub s'ouvrit sur une femme vêtue d'une robe légère et rouge, tenant par la main un garçon d'une dizaine d'années vêtu à la moldu. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'écria :

— Monsieur Potter-Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je suppose que vous vous rendez à votre école pour préparer la rentrée de septembre?

— Heu… Oui, oui, déclara Harry gêné.

Il ne voulait pas parler à des inconnus et il ne s'appelait pas « Potter-Malefoy » !

— Moi, j'emmène mon fils Johnny pour ses achats, pour la rentrée à Poudlard, poursuivit la dame sans voir la gène du brun. Vos aînés y seront cette année, n'est-ce pas ? Ils doivent savoir beaucoup de choses avec des parents comme vous et votre mari ! Mais vous savez, vous devriez laisser cette école moldue et allez enseigner à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que les parents seront, comme moi-même, plus rassurés de vous savoir là-bas auprès de nos enfants. Après tout, vous êtes Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu !

— Heu… Je vais y réfléchir, madame… Mais là, je dois vraiment y aller. Je vais être en retard.

— Oh bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous direz bonjour à votre famille !

Harry émit un sourire forcé et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur en courant. Oui, il devait quitter le monde sorcier s'il voulait avoir la paix.

À l'intérieur, la salle n'avait pas changé. Harry ne connaissait pas le barman actuel, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il quitta les lieux et se retrouva du côté moldu. Merlin, merci, il faisait chaud, sa tenue était conforme aux passants qui se trouvaient dans la rue. Il pouvait passer inaperçu.

En seize ans, Londres n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Certains magasins qu'il avait connu avaient disparu, mais l'ensemble de la ville était telle qu'il l'avait vue au dernier été.

Harry se promena dans la ville sans penser à rien. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. La matinée était passé et son ventre lui rappela son existence en grognant.

Harry regarda sa montre. Midi. Il avait faim et il n'avait pas de monnaie. Frustré, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et il eut l'impression de sentir que son jean était plus lourd. Intrigué, il mit sa main dans sa poche pour y sentir de l'argent.

Il aperçut une petite ruelle et s'y dirigea afin de compter l'argent qu'il avait fait apparaître. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait fait apparaître de l'argent SANS baguette. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde –oui, car dans son monde à lui, il avait juste seize ans et il n'avait pas fait de bêtise telle que croire en Malefoy au point de l'épouser !– il n'avait pas de baguette.

Son ventre grogna encore et il soupira. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Pour le moment il allait manger. Il avait vu un McDo dans la rue, il pourrait s'y installer pour réfléchir. Il sortit donc de la ruelle pour se rendre dans le fast food. Il faisait la queue pour commander lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interpella :

— Harry ?

Il se retourna vers la voix et vit un homme brun **(*)** aux cheveux courts bien coiffés qui semblait avoir son âge, plus enrobé que lui, sans pour autant être gros. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Les traits de son visage étaient assez fins et son regard lui rappelait une personne qu'il connaissait.

— … Du… Dudley ? Demanda-t-il après avoir hésité.

— Ben oui, c'est moi ! s'écria son cousin en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être choqué de se retrouver dans les bras de Dudley ou de le voir _lui_ sourire. Par Merlin, que s'était-il passé en seize ans ?

— Mais que fais-tu ici ? reprit le moldu.

— Heu… J'ai faim ?

— Ça, je l'avais compris ! Je parle de… Enfin tu sais, quoi …

La voix d'une caissière l'appela et Harry s'excusa pour aller commander, mais Dudley le suivit et prit un menu en même temps que lui. Ils allèrent s'installer à l'étage dans un endroit assez calme afin de pouvoir parler sans qu'ils ne soient dérangés.

— Bon alors, tu racontes ? commença Dudley.

— Heu… Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ou… Quelque chose que j'arrange pour que tu ne sois pas choqué ?

Dudley le regarda avec surprise avant de répondre :

— Il se passe encore quelque chose de grave ? Ça va être encore la guerre ?

— Quoi ? Non !... Rien de tout ça… C'est juste moi qui ne suis pas à ma place.

— Je ne te comprends pas là. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu…

— Justement ! Pour moi nous nous sommes séparés il y a trois mois !

— Harry ? Tu sais que tu me fais peur ?

— Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais c'est la vérité Dudley, soupira le sorcier. Avant-hier soir, j'étais encore à Poudlard –mon école de sorcier– et j'avais seize ans. Et hier matin, je me réveille non seulement dans ce corps, mais en plus dans le lit de mon pire ennemi que j'aurais soi-disant épousé et avec qui j'aurais des enfants ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni vers qui me tourner…

— Et tes amis ?

— Ce sont eux qui m'ont apprit que j'étais marié et tout le tralala ! Et ils veulent que je retourne chez moi et que je continue ma vie comme si rien n'était !

— Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre ce qui t'arrivait ?

—Je suis partit à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers, et j'y ai passé des examens. Mais tout va bien… Selon eux, je suis en forme.

— Mais toi, tu te sens comment ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas… Je suis à la fois en colère et triste. En colère, car je sais qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai pas pu épouser ce sale mangemort de Malefoy, que mes amis les plus proches ne me croient pas et sont persuadés que je fais un caprice. Je suis triste, car ce n'est pas mon corps…. Je ne porte pas de lunettes alors que j'en portais tout le temps… Je fais des choses que je ne faisais pas il y a deux jours… On dit que la guerre est finie alors que, pour moi, Voldemort est toujours vivant, car je ne l'ai pas tué. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu toi et moi, c'était lorsque tu as voulu me frapper après que ta mère n'a pas voulu que tu passes la soirée chez Pierce… Et là, tu es un homme… Qui semble m'apprécier, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, ni comment ça se fait.

— Ouah… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de plus rien, alors ?

— Non… J'ai un trou de seize ans de ma vie…

— Sérieusement, il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de chose !

— Tu m'en diras tant.

— Et pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas tes amis ? Ils te connaissent bien et…

— Je te l'ai dit, ils veulent que je retourne auprès de Malefoy. Et il en est hors de question. Je le hais, Dudley. C'est un mec qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui croit que le monde lui doit tout alors qu'il n'est rien.

— Et pourtant tu l'as épousé.

— _Je_ n'ai pas fais ça.

— Le toi de seize ans le détestait peut-être, mais le toi de trente-deux ans l'aime au point d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, c'est que tu cherches ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis.

— Non, ce que je dois faire, c'est trouver comment revenir dans mon temps. Et en attendant que je puisse effectuer cette prouesse, je dois vivre… dans ce corps. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis 1996.

— Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a eut la guerre en 1998. Et mon monde a été aussi touché. Il y a eut des disparitions et des meurtres dans le quartier… Tu nous as prévenu que c'était les partisans de Voldemort qui cherchaient à t'atteindre. Malgré tout ce que l'on t'a fais subir, tu nous as sauvé la vie et tu nous as mis à l'abri. Lorsque tu as vaincus, tu es resté dans le coma trois semaines et nous étions livrés à nous-même dans… ton monde. Mais à ton réveil, tu t'es occupé de nous. Avec ta magie, tu as reconstruit la maison de mes parents. Tu leur as même donné de l'argent afin qu'ils s'en remettent. Mais tu n'es jamais plus revenu… du moins jusqu'à ce que tu nous annonces que tu allais te marier. Ce jour-là, Il n'y avait que moi à la maison. Papa était au travail et Maman était sortie. Nous avons discuté de notre enfance et de la guerre. Tu m'as dit ce qui avait changé depuis et tu m'as parlé de ton futur mari… Harry, je ne le connaissais pas –et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu– mais je te jure que tu étais amoureux. Tu étais vraiment heureux de vivre à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas moi, Dudley.

— Je peux te comprendre… Toujours est-il que c'était la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Comme on ne savait pas comment te joindre, nous n'avons pas put te prévenir que nous ne pouvions pas être présents à ton mariage, car c'était le même jour que la remise de mon diplôme.

— Félicitations ! Et tu fais quoi, maintenant ?

— Je suis employé dans un bureau d'avocat. Je me suis marié il y a cinq ans et j'ai une petite fille de quatre ans. Elle ira à la maternelle en septembre.

Devant son sourire, le brun déclara :

— Tu dois être heureux.

— Je le suis, Harry. Et c'est grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas buté ce gars, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore vivant.

— Je… je n'ai rien fait…

— Peut être que ton toi de seize ans n'a rien fait, mais ton toi de trente-deux ans a fait beaucoup de choses. Et comme vous êtes une même et unique personne, alors je te remercie, Harry.

— Heu… Que sont devenus tes parents ? demanda le sorcier en rougissant après un silence gêné.

— Toujours au 4 Privet Drive. Papa a repris l'entreprise de perceuse où il travaillait et Maman est toujours à la maison. Tu devrais passer un de ces quatre. Cela fera plaisir à Maman.

— J'y penserai lorsque je me serai installé.

— Ah oui, maintenant que tu… Enfin, tu vas faire quoi ?

— Je vais d'abord chercher un hôtel afin de pouvoir réfléchir au calme à tout ce qui m'arrive.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Maman ?

— Heu… Je ne préférerais pas… Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je te rappelle que pour moi, je vous ai quitté durant l'été 96 et nous n'étions pas en bon terme.

— Ah oui. Mais tu ne peux pas aller à l'hôtel… Je sais ! Tu vas t'installer dans notre appartement !

— Quoi ? Mais et toi ? Ta famille ? Non, non je ne veux pas…

— Ne dis pas de sottises ! C'est un petit appartement que je me suis acheté avant de rencontrer Ruby. Maintenant, nous habitons une maison au nord de Londres. Jusqu'il y a trois mois, je le louais à une étudiante, mais elle est partie en Amérique. Donc il est libre en ce moment.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas le relouer à un autre étudiant ?

— C'est ce que nous avions prévu, mais tu passes en priorité, Harry. Utilise cet appartement pour te retrouver et faire le point sur tout ce qui t'arrive.

— Merci Dudley. Je te revaudrais ça.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Tu fais partie de ma famille. Et je te dois bien ça.

Harry lui sourit.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **(*):** Je sais que dans les livres il est blond, mais je le choisis brun comme dans les films.

* * *

 **Alors surpris, hein ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ?**

 **Je vous rassure, lorsque j'ai finit ce chapitre les personnages se sont révoltés :**

– **Hermione a crié au scandale,**

– **Ron m'a accusé d'infidélité parce que c'est lui le meilleur ami d'Harry, donc c'est à lui de l'épauler dans les coups dure,**

– **Drago m'a menacé de kidnapper ma muse afin que cette histoire n'ait jamais de suite et m'a ordonné de relire TOUS les livres de HP,**

– **Blaise, Théo et Pansy se sont moqué de moi en me traitant de folle,**

– **Neville a haussé les épaules,**

– **Harry m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu la tête et a dit que Drago pouvait prévenir mon père que j'écrivais des fanfictions yaoi**

– **Et Dudley m'a demandé s'il ne fallait pas mieux le laisser en dehors de tout ça car** _ **« tous les sorcier sont des fous**_ **» et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir avec le rayon vert…**

 **Mais je n'ai écouté personne et non seulement j'ai écrit la suite, mais en plus j'ai finit cette histoire.**

 **Maintenant j'attends vos réactions avec impatience (je croise les doigts pour ne pas recevoir de tomates… les personnages m'ont en assez envoyé) et je vous demande, s'il vous plait, de répondre à ma question :**

 **À votre avis, comment voyez-vous la fin de cette histoire, maintenant que Dudley est là ?**

 **En aucun cas, je modifierai l'histoire en fonction de vos réponses (je ne veux pas subir les foudres de Voracity et de May) Mais je suis juste curieuse de connaitre vos idées.**

 **Merci d'avance et je vous dis à samedi prochain !**

 **Bises,**

 **Donnaqueenly.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

Si un jour on lui avait dit que Dudley et lui s'entendraient bien, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant, ils avaient passé un très bon moment.

Après avoir mangé, les deux cousins étaient partis visiter l'appartement en question. C'était un petit deux pièces avec un salon qui donnait sur une petite cuisine aménagée. Au fond, il y avait deux portes qui menaient à une salle de douche et une chambre.

Mais, malheureusement, la pause déjeuner de Dudley arrivait à son terme et il dut laisser Harry après lui avoir remis les clefs. Une fois seul et pour éviter de réfléchir, celui-ci entreprit à l'aide de la magie de meubler et décorer son nouveau chez lui. Il lui avait suffit de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait pour que cela apparaisse. Et tout ça sans baguette. Ce sera sûrement la seule chose qu'il regrettera lorsqu'il retournera dans son temps.

Ainsi que la bonne entente avec son cousin.

Quand il eut finit de s'installer, il alla prendre une douche et fit apparaître des vêtements qu'il enfila avant de sortir faire des courses. Lorsqu'il revint, il faisait déjà nuit et Dudley l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Harry le fit entrer. Dudley fut surpris lorsqu'il vit l'appartement, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il lui remit un téléphone portable afin qu'il puisse le joindre, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les hiboux. Puis il s'en alla retrouver sa petite famille.

De nouveau seul, Harry rangea ses courses et se fit à manger. Il « fit connaissance » avec son nouveau téléphone et enregistra les numéros de Dudley, de Pétunia et de Vernon que lui avait laissé son cousin.

Ce fut lorsqu'il voulut se coucher qu'il entendit que l'on frappait à sa fenêtre. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses nouveaux voisins, il fit entrer le volatile et soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il reconnut le hibou de Malefoy.

Il ne le lâcherait donc jamais ?

Énervé, il défit la lettre pour libérer l'oiseau, mais celui-ci ne s'en alla pas. Comprenant qu'il devait apporter une réponse à son maître, il ouvrit la lettre.

 _Harry,_

 _Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves en ce moment, mais j'espère que tu te portes bien. Molly m'a expliqué la situation et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me voir pour le moment._

 _Je te dois des excuses, car je n'avais pas compris ton comportement hier matin. Si j'avais pris le temps de t'écouter, j'aurais su ce qui ce passait et je t'aurais expliqué les faits. Et peut-être que tu ne serais pas parti._

 _Je sais que les examens que tu as effectué à Sainte Mangouste n'ont rien démontré et, tel que je te connais, tu dois être frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seul. J'ai prit des jours de vacances afin de chercher moi aussi ce qui a put se passer._

 _Pour ne pas être dérangé dans mes recherches, et pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, j'ai envoyé les enfants chez mes parents. Léandre t'a beaucoup réclamé, étant donné qu'il passe ses journées à tes côtés. Pour qu'il se calme et accepte de partir sans t'avoir vu, j'ai dû lui donné ton vif d'or. Chacun des enfants savent que cet objet est très important pour toi, ils ne le perdront pas._

 _J'aurai aimé t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire à l'aide d'un sort ou même d'un journal intime où serait écrit chaque jour que l'on a passé ensemble, mais aucun de nous deux ne possédons un tel objet et aucun sort n'existe pour ça._

 _La seule chose que je puisse faire pour le moment, c'est de regrouper les événements majeurs qui ont eu lieu dans ta vie durant les seize dernières années. Mais pour ça je dois savoir Harry, la date exacte de ton dernier souvenir afin de pouvoir commencer. Tu m'as parlé de ta nuit avec Ginny. Nous l'avons contacté pour avoir plus de précision, mais elle n'a put nous répondre, car d'après elle, il y en aurait eut plusieurs._

 _Envois-moi la réponse par le biais d'Eriol. Peu importe l'heure, il m'apportera la lettre._

 _Tous nos amis se sont réunis pour t'aider Harry. J'ai effectué un sort de Fidelitas afin que ton problème ne s'ébruite pas. Il est hors de question que la Gazette soit au courant et diffuse cette information. Beaucoup de sorciers pourraient se servir de ton état pour profiter de toi._

 _On sait que tu es dans le Londres moldu, car madame Applewithe t'a vu au Chaudron Baveur ce matin et l'a dit à madame Guipure et cela s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le Chemin de Traverse et dans tous les foyers sorciers d'Angleterre…_

 _Molly est inquiète, car elle ne voit pas où tu pourras dormir, et moi j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu te trouves chez ta famille moldue… Même si tu n'en parles jamais, je sais qu'ils te manquent. Reste près d'eux, Harry. Ils ne sont pas sorciers et ne te parleront pas des choses dont tu ne voudras pas parler. Non seulement cela te permettra de renouer avec eux, mais en plus, tu ne seras pas seul._

 _Et cela me rassurera, moi._

 _Ne t'occupes pas de ta mémoire, nous allons tout faire pour que tu la retrouves. Toi, profite juste d'eux._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Drago._

Comment ce sale blond peroxydé de mangemort pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'était rapproché de Dudley ? Lui-même ne savait pas qu'il allait le revoir ! Quand il disait qu'il fallait se méfier de lui ! Mais personne ne l'écoutait !

Il posa la lettre sur la table basse et la dupliqua avant d'effacer le contenu de la copie afin d'avoir un parchemin vierge. Il fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre.

Il ne voulait pas répondre à Malefoy. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Par contre, il se devait de rassurer Molly. La pauvre vieille femme devait se faire du souci.

Il écrivit donc :

 _Molly,_

 _Je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous dire où j'allais. J'étais assez énervé et je n'ai pas regardé où j'atterrirais._

 _Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à me trouver un petit appartement en plein centre du Londres moldu. Je vais bien et je vous assure que je mange à ma faim._

 _Dites à Ron que le dernier souvenir que j'ai date du 10 octobre 1996. Je vais continuer à chercher de mon côté et je reste persuadé que l'on m'a jeté un sort._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Harry._

Satisfait de sa réponse, il l'enroula à la patte d'Eriol, et lui dit :

— Amène cette lettre à Molly Weasley, s'il-te plaît. Elle est très inquiète et je me dois de la rassurer.

Sans s'occuper du regard noir du volatile, il ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa s'envoler dans la nuit noire. Une fois fait, il alla au lit.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le lendemain, il alla à la _British Library,_ l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques moldues du monde. Il espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il y passa toute la matinée dans la section médecine du cerveau, mais il ne trouva rien qui pourrait l'aider.

Désespéré, il retourna chez lui et regarda la télé jusqu'à ce l'on sonne à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il trouva une jeune femme métisse aux longs cheveux qu'elle portait en queue de cheval et qui portait une petite fille brune aux yeux émeraudes(*).

— Oh, la vache, s'écria-t-elle en l'observant, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dud n'arrête pas de dire que Tharryana te ressemble !

— Pardon ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

— Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée et je vous rassure, je ne suis pas folle ! Je suis Ruby, la femme de Dudley et voici notre fille, Tharryana, mais tout le monde l'appelle Harry.

— _Harry_ ?

— Oui, je sais que cela peut te dérouter, mais c'est Vernon qui a commencé à l'appeler comme ça quand elle était petite et depuis, c'est resté. On peut entrer ?

— Heu, bien sûr, fit Harry en s'effaçant afin de les laisser entrer.

— Ouah, tu l'as bien décoré, dis donc !

— Merci… Je dois vous remercier pour cet appartement…

— Et puis quoi encore ! Dudley a eut raison de te le donner ! Après tout, tu fais parti de la famille.

Ruby posa la petite –qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard– sur le fauteuil et poursuivit :

— Vernon et Pétunia ont voulut venir ce matin, mais Dudley leur a interdit en disant que tu traversais une mauvaise passe.

— Heu…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il arrive que je me dispute avec Dud de temps en temps. Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de t'éloigner de ton mari, mais il ne faut pas rester seul. Alors je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu ne retrouves pas le sourire.

— À vrai dire…

— Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta magie, cela ne nous fait pas peur.

— Vous êtes au courant que…

— Tu es magicien ? Évidement ! Bon il a fallut que Dud me le dise après avoir vu la petite Harry faire venir à elle son doudou à l'âge de six mois. Depuis, je rêve de te rencontrer afin que tu me dises tout sur votre monde !

— Heu…

— Pétunia m'a expliqué certains trucs, comme quoi il y a une école pour que vous apprenez à vous maîtriser et que vous pouvez disparaître en un instant.

Devant le regard du brun, Ruby sourit et poursuivit plus calmement :

— Je me répète, je ne suis pas folle. Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer ! Dud n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il dit que tu es un homme bien et que c'est grâce à toi que lui et ses parents sont vivants aujourd'hui.

— Pourtant je n'ai rien fait…

— Peut-être que pour toi ce n'était rien, mais pour eux c'était beaucoup. Et même moi, je dois te remercier, car grâce à toi j'ai rencontré Dud et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse !

— Je suis content pour vous, alors.

— Et puis maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras aider la petite Harry avec sa magie. L'école recommence le mois prochain, et je ne te cache pas que j'ai toujours peur qu'elle l'utilise en pleine classe.

— Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien pour elle… Heu, je vous sers à boire ?

— Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, on a presque le même âge !

— Alors, demanda le brun après leur avoir servit un verre de jus d'orange et en s'installant à son tour sur l'un des canapés, comment as-tu rencontré Dudley ?

— À l'hôpital. Je suis infirmière et Dud était venu pour un examen de contrôle. C'était moi qui me suis occupé de lui. Il a eut le coup de foudre directement et il a dû ramer mais j'ai finit par céder.

— Il ne te plaisait pas ?

— Si, mais j'avais pour principe de ne jamais sortir avec un patient…

— En effet, cela a dut être dur pour lui.

— Mais il n'a pas lâché l'affaire.

— Et ta rencontre avec ses parents ?

— Cela s'est bien passé. Pétunia m'a mise à l'aise et Vernon me considérait déjà comme sa fille.

— Je suis surpris.

— Je peux te comprendre. D'après ce m'a dit Dud, ils étaient assez imbus d'eux-même avant, mais la guerre… enfin celle de ton monde, les a changé. Maintenant, ils sont ouverts et très simples. Je les aime beaucoup.

Le brun était très étonné de ce qu'il entendait. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas imaginer les Dursley à l'esprit ouvert. Le fait que Ruby soit la femme de son cousin alors que sa couleur de peau était différente de la leur était inimaginable en 1996. Mais que s'était-il passé durant la guerre ?

— Allons dîner chez eux ce soir, Harry, proposa doucement Ruby en le tirant de ses pensées. Non seulement Pétunia sera contente et en plus, tu ne seras pas seul ici.

—J e ne…

— Et puis, tu pourras me raconter tout sur ton monde... Allez, dis oui !

Ne trouvant pas d'excuse, Harry hocha la tête. Par Merlin, mais dans quel monde avait-il atterrît ?

 **OoooOoooO**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry avait passé une très bonne soirée. Pétunia l'avait accueillit en larme et lui avait fait promettre de ne plus la laisser sans nouvelle durant autant de temps, Vernon l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui souhaitant « bienvenue ».

Au début, il était très gêné, mais les Dursley réussirent à le mettre à l'aise. Et puis, la petite Harry l'avait séduite. Il savait que c'était grâce à cet enfant que son oncle et sa tante l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Certes, la guerre leur avait apprit à le respecter, mais la fillette leur avait apprit à l'accepter.

La fillette, qu'il avait cru timide, avait animé la soirée. L'entendre l'appeler « Tonton Harry » lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Il se surprit à espérer que ses enfants soient aussi adorables qu'elle. Il se souvint que d'après la photo qu'il avait aperçut chez Malefoy, il avait un petit garçon du même âge que sa nièce… Sûrement Léandre.

Il ferma les yeux. D'après la lettre de Malefoy, Léandre avait beaucoup pleuré à cause de son absence.

— À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda la fillette, assise sur ses genoux.

Ils avaient quitté la table et ils se retrouvaient tous au salon.

— À mon fils, répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

— Tu as un enfant ! s'écria la fillette heureuse. Mais il est où ? Il a quel âge ?

— Heu… Il est chez son grand père en ce moment… Il a peut-être ton âge.

— Ouais, j'ai un cousin ! J'ai un cousin !

Tandis que la petite dansait de joie, Pétunia lui proposa :

— Tu pourras nous l'amener, Harry. Après tout, je suis aussi sa grand-mère et Tharryana aura un compagnon de jeu.

— Mais Harry n'a pas qu'un seul enfant déclarant Dudley en souriant… Dis-le leur.

Harry regarda son cousin. C'était comme si il l'encourageait à accepter le fait qu'il était père.

Oh bordel. Il était PÈRE. Il avait des enfants. Il avait sa propre famille.

— Harry ?

Il se tourna vers Pétunia et lui sourit.

— Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Heu… Oui, j'ai cinq enfants.

— Cinq ? s'écrièrent son oncle et sa tante.

—Heu, j'ai eu deux paires de jumeaux, alors….

— Mais pourquoi avoir adopté deux fois des jumeaux ? demanda Vernon en fronçant les sourcils. Ton mari et toi auriez dû en adopter qu'une fois.

— Je ne les ai pas adopté, oncle Vernon. Ce sont réellement mes enfants.

— Tu n'es plus avec… Commença Pétunia surprise.

— Harry est toujours avec Drago, répondit Dudley avec douceur en regardant son cousin qui avait grimacé en entendant ces mots. Même si cela ne va pas fort en ce moment, ils sont toujours mariés.

— Mais alors, les enfants ? demanda Ruby.

— La magie peut permettre à… deux hommes… d'avoir des enfants, expliqua Harry en repensant aux paroles de Molly.

— La magie est vraiment fantastique ! s'exclama Ruby ravie.

— C'est quand que je vais les voir ?! intervint Tharryana qui n'avait pas tout écouté.

— Ils sont chez leur grand-père pour le moment, ma puce, lui rappela son père.

— Mais je ne les zai pas vu, moi !

— Tu les verras lorsqu'ils rentreront, d'accord ? proposa Vernon pour la calmer.

— Avant que l'école commence ? Hein, Tonton Harry ?

— Heu… Cela peut s'arranger…

— Ouais ! Et comment il s'appelle, celui qui a mon âge ?

— Léandre.

— Léandre, Léandre, Léandre… Chantonna la fillette

— C'est un beau prénom, fit remarquer Pétunia.

Harry se sentit rougir et une sensation de fierté s'empara de lui. En regardant Tharryana qui dansait en chantant le prénom de son fils, il réalisa qu'il voulait le voir. Il voulait voir ses enfants. Il voulait les connaître.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas le sourire et le regard que s'échangèrent Dudley et Ruby.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry regarda Tharryana retourner la terre comme il le lui avait montré quelques minutes auparavant. Trois jours avaient passé depuis la soirée et Harry avait passé son temps en compagnie des Dursley. Ils étaient ce jour-là encore chez Pétunia et le brun avait décidé d'arroser les plantes pendant que sa tante était à la cuisine. La petite fille, qui ne le lâchait plus, avait décidé de l'aider.

Mais Harry ne cessait de regarder l'heure. Il voulait revoir Ron et Hermione. Ses amis lui manquaient et il ne savait pas comment les contacter. Il était sans nouvelle d'eux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Bon, d'accord, la guerre était finie dans ce monde, mais il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis que cette histoire avait commencé ! Il n'avait aperçut Ron que quelques minutes à Sainte Mangouste et Hermione… Il s'était énervé contre elle et avait interrompu leur rencontre.

Par Merlin, il ne voulait pas parler de son problème de mémoire, mais juste… leur présence ! Il appréciait les « nouveaux » Dursley, et il était heureux en leur compagnie, mais ce n'étaient pas ses deux meilleurs amis.

Mais il ne savait pas où ils habitaient maintenant. Le seul endroit où il espérait les voir, c'était au Terrier.

— Tonton Harry, un oiseau ! s'écria Tharryana en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le brun regarda le ciel et aperçut un hibou qui se dirigeait vers lui. Le cœur battant, il tendit son bras afin que le volatile s'y pose, tout en expliquant à sa nièce :

— Il s'agit d'un hibou, ma puce. Les sorciers se servent de ces animaux pour s'envoyer des lettres.

— Tu en a une ! Regarde sa patte !

Harry sourit et prit la lettre avant que l'oiseau ne s'envole.

— Oh, pourquoi il n'est pas resté ?

— Peut-être que son maître l'attend, supposa le brun en ouvrant la lettre.

 _Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Cela fait plusieurs jour que je ne t'ai pas vu et j'aimerai que tu viennes à la maison. Bill et Fleur y sont en ce moment avec leurs enfants, et je suis sûre que cela te changera les idées. Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul, je t'en prie, reviens._

 _Molly._

Harry sourit. S'il allait au Terrier, il croiserait sûrement ses meilleurs amis.

— Tharryana, je vais devoir partir.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Le brun regarda la petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés que Ruby avait coiffés en couette, elle portait une salopette en short bleue au dessus d'un petit maillot rose. Ses yeux émeraudes lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et qu'elle fera tout pour l'en empêcher.

— Allons d'abords te nettoyer le visage, tu as de la terre partout.

— Tu ne vas pas partir pendant que je me lave, hein ?

— Non, puisque je t'accompagne.

À ces mots, la petite se détendit et entraîna son oncle dans la maison de ses grands-parents. Lorsque Pétunia les vit passer, Harry lui expliqua :

— Nous n'avons pas finit, mais je m'arrête, car je dois partir. Je reprendrai quand je reviendrai.

— Tu dois partir ?

— J'ai des amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis une éternité qui sont arrivés, et j'aimerais les voir avant qu'ils ne repartent.

— Oh d'accord. Et tu reviens quand ?

— Il part pas ! s'écria Tharryana. Tu m'as promis tonton !

— Tharryana, je dois y aller.

— Non, car moi ça fait loooongtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

— Tu peux peut-être l'amener avec toi, proposa Pétunia. Elle pourra voir d'autres… sorciers, cela lui fera plaisir. Et puis vous rentrerez le soir pour le dîner.

— Cela ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna Harry.

— Il faut bien qu'elle s'habitue à… ton monde.

— Tharryana, tu veux venir avec moi voir d'autres sorciers ?

— Oui ! On y va !

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia les habits de la petite, arrangea ses cheveux tout en lui recommandant :

— Tu restes sage là-bas, Tharryana. Tu écoutes ton oncle et tu es polie.

— Oui, Mamy ! Je suis propre, on peut y aller Tonton !

Harry rigola et la porta dans ses bras. Il regarda sa tante qui lui fit promette d'être là pour le dîner. Après un dernier sourire, il ferma les yeux et pensa fort au Terrier.

— Ouah ! Mais comment tu as fait ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Ils se trouvaient dans la cour du Terrier.

— C'est de la magie, Tharryana.

— Et je pourrais le faire aussi ?

— Oui, mais il faut tu grandisses encore.

— Mais je suis déjà grande ! Je vais déjà à l'école !

— Alors, il faut que tu m'arrives au moins aux épaules.

— Et tu m'apprendras à faire ça ? Promis ?

— Et il faut que tu sois sage.

— C'est pas juste, bouda la petite fille.

Harry ricana avant de frapper à la porte de la maison de Molly. Ce fut celle-ci qui lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle sourit, mais elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Bonjour Molly. Voici ma nièce, Tharryana. C'est la fille de Dudley. Tharryana, voici, Molly, la mère de mon meilleur ami.

— Par Merlin, elle a tes yeux ! constata Molly, une fois que la petite l'eut saluée. Mais ne restez pas là, entrez.

Harry suivit celle qu'il considérait comme une mère et les mena à la cuisine où se trouvait un garçon châtain d'une dizaine d'années en train de goûter.

— C'est toi Léandre ? demanda Tharyana avant que l'un des deux adultes n'ait put dire un mot.

— Non, je m'appelle Maxime. Léandre n'est pas là. Tu n'es pas sa sœur ?

— Moi c'est Harry. Et Léandre est mon cousin.

— Max, et si tu servais un verre de lait et des gâteaux à cette petite puce ? proposa Molly tandis qu'Harry installait sa nièce sur un tabouret.

Pendant que le garçon s'exécutait, elle attira le brun et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

— Tu veux que je fasse venir Léandre ?

— Tu peux faire ça ?

— Bien sûr. Mais ne sois pas surprit que ce soit Drago qui l'amène.

Harry sourit. Il allait enfin voir son fils et le serrer dans ses bras. Peu importe qui le lui ramènerait, il le verra enfin.

— C'est bon.

Molly lui sourit et alla au salon. Harry s'installa auprès de sa nièce, son cœur battant à grandes vitesses. Tharryana, qui posait des questions à Maxime pour apprendre à le connaître, le regarda.

Elle était vraiment mignonne, pensa-t-il. Et dans quelques minutes, elle jouera avec son fils. Avait-il le même regard qu'elle ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé la photo avec lui ?

— Harry ?

Les deux « Harry » se retournèrent pour voir un blond à la porte de la cuisine. Le brun le détailla un instant. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une chemise bleu ciel à manches courtes. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière mais quelques mèches se promenaient librement sur son front. Il pouvait lire dans le regard gris qui l'observait de l'inquiétude, de la joie et… de la tendresse ?

Il déglutit.

Curieusement, il n'éprouvait pas autant de haine à regarder Drago Malefoy.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **(*): Voracity m'a fait remarquer que la petite Tharryana avait très peu de chance d'avoir les yeux vert comme Harry, étant donné que ses deux parents ont les yeux brun. Elle m'a expliqué que même si l'un des parents direct avait les yeux vert, l'enfant pouvait avoir les yeux foncé... Mais, dans cette fiction, c'est à cause de la couleur émeraude de ses yeux que Dudley lui donna son prénom.**

 **Donc, tout en sachant que c'est fort très peu probable (ça se dit?), je maintiens que la petite Tharryana est brune au yeux émeraude comme son oncle par alliance.**

* * *

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plut, je vous dit à Samedi prochain avec ENFIN la discussion entre Harry et Drago!**

 **bises,**

 **donnaqueenly.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

 **Réponse aux RARs** :

 **Pennyy** : Merci pour ta review. je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je te laisse découvrir cette fameuse discussion! Bises.

 **Aylora** : Merci pour ta review. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que Voracity dise n'importe quoi. Premièrement, elle a tenue compte que la mère de la petite Tharryana est métisse et qu'elle a les yeux foncé. Deuxièmement, elle n'a pas l'habitude de me dire des choses sans fondement, elle m'avait donc envoyé sur un site pour prouver ses dires lors de sa correction. je me permet donc de te donner le lien: ( **/images/32576 )**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **:**

— Ouah, s'exclama Tharryana. T'es mon prince charmant ?

Harry ricana et lui répondit :

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop vieux pour toi ?

— Mais il est trop beau ! Dis, tu peux attendre que je grandisse pour que l'on se marie ?

Drago les regarda surpris et Harry intervint :

— Voici Tharryana Dursley. C'est la fille de mon cousin.

En entendant cette phrase, Drago sourit avant de s'adresser à la petite d'une voix douce :

— Je suis contente de te rencontrer Tharryana. Je m'appelle Drago.

— Il est drôle ton prénom ! Il me fait penser à un dragon ! Tu es fort comme un dragon ?

— Heu… Je ne me suis jamais trouvé devant un dragon, alors…

— C'est pas grave, ton prénom doit être magique. Je suis sûr que tu peux commander tous les dragons de la terre !

— Peut-être… Qui sait ? sourit Drago. Toi aussi, tu as un beau prénom.

— Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Tout le monde le fait. Et comme on va se marier quand je serai grande…

— Tharryana, ne dis pas de bêtise, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago est le deuxième papa de Léandre.

La petite les regarda tour à tour et dit en fronçant les sourcils :

— Pourquoi « deuxième » papa ?

— Léandre n'a pas de maman, expliqua Drago en s'approchant. Il a deux papas.

— Mais alors, si c'est le deuxième papa de Léandre, et que toi, tu es son premier papa… Cela veut dire que Drago est ton mari ?

Harry la regarda surprise. Que répondre à ça ? Il soupira et parla sans réfléchir.

— Tu as bien deviné. Alors tu ne va pas me voler mon mari, quand même ?

— Non… fit tristement la petite fille.

Drago lui caressa les cheveux en lui expliquant :

— Il est vrai que je suis marié avec ton oncle, mais je suis sûr que ton prince à toi t'attends quelque part. Il doit attendre que tu grandisses pour pouvoir te protéger. Mais je te promets que tant qu'il n'est pas prêt de toi, ce sera moi qui te protégerais des méchants.

— Tu me le promets ? sourit la fillette.

— Promis. Mais, je dois parler à ton oncle… Tu peux rester ici avec Max ? On revient vite.

La petite hocha la tête et se tourna vers le petit garçon qui avait écouté toute la conversation. Harry se leva et quitta la cuisine pour aller au salon en sachant très bien que le blond le suivait. Il savait que Molly devait retenir les autres invités dans le jardin afin que lui et Malefoy puissent parler sans être dérangé.

— Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Drago en le regardant s'installer sur un fauteuil.

— … Je… Je vais bien, merci.

Drago sourit et s'installa en face de lui.

— Je suis content que tu sois resté auprès des Dursley. Tu n'étais pas seul et tu as pu renouer avec eux. Comment cela c'est passé ?

— … J'ai rencontré Dudley au McDo… C'est un restaurant rapide moldu…

— Je sais ce que c'est, Harry. Tu me l'as fait découvrir il y a longtemps et on y va souvent puisque James adore cette nourriture.

— James ?

Devant le regard surpris, Drago répondit calmement :

— Notre deuxième fils… Il est jumeau avec Gabriel. Ils ont eut onze ans le mois dernier et vont commencer Poudlard le mois prochain. Ensuite, il y a Tyler et Narlyssa – encore des jumeaux – qui ont huit ans et le dernier, Léandre, qui va avoir quatre ans en octobre.

— Oh… On est vraiment ensemble alors.

Drago sourit et hocha la tête.

— Mais… Comment ça se fait ? Malefoy, je te détestais… Comment je suis passé au dessus de cette haine pour… me marier avec toi ?

— Je peux comprendre que cela peut te déstabiliser, mais je te raconterai notre histoire plus tard. Pour le moment, parle-moi des Dursley, s'il-te plaît.

Est-ce que Drago Malefoy venait de lui dire « s'il-te plaît. » ? Il était vraiment dans un autre monde. Il soupira et répondit d'une voix lasse :

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Dudley m'a reconnu au McDo et on a mangé ensemble. Il m'a remercié de l'avoir sauvé de la guerre, mais comme je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais gêné. Je lui ai parlé de mon problème de mémoire et il m'a raconté le peu qu'il savait… Quand il a comprit que je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, il m'a proposé son appartement qu'il mettait en location et qui était vide en cette période. Ensuite j'ai découvert sa femme et sa fille…

— Qui se fait appeler « Harry », intervint Drago en riant.

— Dud a voulut me rendre hommage à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et l'a appelé Tharryana, et oncle Vernon l'a surnommé Harry, et depuis c'est resté.

— Je comprends mieux. Tu as donc vu ton oncle et ta tante.

— Oui. On a tous dîné chez eux. Tante Pétunia m'a fait promettre de ne plus attendre autant de temps pour rentrer à la maison et oncle Vernon m'a serré dans ses bras… La guerre les a tellement touchés ? Je me suis pincé plusieurs fois pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

— Voldemort a réussit à les avoir durant une heure et les a torturé. Tu es arrivé avant qu'il ne les tues et tu les as fait sortir de ce cauchemar.

— Dud ne m'a pas dit ça.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il le criera sur les toits. Surtout que s'ils t'avaient écouté dès le début, ils ne se seraient pas fait attraper.

— Je vois… Mais si on est resté en bon terme, pourquoi ai-je coupé les ponts avec eux ? Je suis autant rancunier ?

— C'est que tu les avais invités à notre mariage, mais ils ne sont pas venus. Cela t'a blessé et tu en as conclu qu'ils ne voulaient pas de toi dans leur vie, donc tu as fais de même.

— Pourtant Dud s'est excusé de cette absence, car c'était sa remise de diplôme ce jour-là…

— Alors tant mieux que ce soit pour cette raison. J'en déduis que nous allons à présent les voir régulièrement ?

— … Oui… Tharryana est une sorcière, donc oui, elle sera souvent avec… _Nous_. Et puis, depuis qu'elle a appris l'existence de Léandre, elle a pour objectif de faire de lui son meilleur ami.

— Ce sera Narlyssa qui sera contente. Elle qui voulait avoir une petite sœur !

— Tharyanna est peut-être une fille, mais elle a le caractère d'un garçon.

— Tout comme notre fille, rigola Drago.

Harry sourit et demanda d'une petite voix :

— Ils ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

— Je suis venu seulement avec Léandre… J'aurais voulu ramener tous nos enfants, mais je ne voulais pas que cela te provoque une crise de panique... Et puis, c'est lui que tu as demandé à voir, alors…

— Il est où ?

— Avec Molly. Je voulais te parler avant, car je sais que lorsque ton fils est dans les parages, je disparais du décor… Et tu me manques Harry. Cette semaine… Je ne veux plus la revivre.

— Malefoy… Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est horrible, mais je ne suis pas ton mari. J'ai beau y penser et retourner l'idée dans ma tête, je ne m'y fais pas… Je ne sais pas comment je suis passé de Ginny à toi. Je ne suis pas gay !

— Je sais que c'est à cause de ta perte de mémoire que tu dis ça et je comprends. Déjà le fait que l'on puisse se parler sans que l'on se dispute est une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Merlin c'était vrai, il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Malefoy sans en venir aux mains, ni s'insulter…

Cela était plaisant.

Drago sourit et poursuivit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry toutes nos conversations sont de cette manière. Et il nous arrive de nous battre, mais ce n'est plus le même genre de bagarre que lors de nos quinze ans. Et on préfère tous les deux que cela reste intime.

Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant.

— Et le fait que tu veuilles voir les enfants me prouve que rien n'est perdu, continua le blond. Je ne te forcerai jamais, Harry. Je peux imaginer que pour toi ce soit difficile… Nous irons donc par étape. Ton cousin t'a donné un appartement, restes-y le temps que tout se remette en place. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me mettre de côté. Je… Je t'aime, Harry. Nous sommes ensemble depuis tant de temps, et ne pas te voir ou te parler, c'est juste… Même lorsque l'un de nous est en déplacement pour plusieurs jours, nous arrivons à communiquer ! Là, ça fait une semaine et… Juste parle avec moi, s'il te plaît. Même si c'est pour m'insulter, ou pour me critiquer… Parle-moi, Harry.

— Je… Tu me demandes beaucoup Malefoy…

Drago sortit de sa poche différents objets qu'il agrandit et les lui tendit en expliquant :

— Voici ta baguette. Même si tu es très doué pour la magie sans baguette, tu ne t'en sépares jamais. Là, c'est ta clé de Gringott's. Je sais que tu peux faire apparaître des vêtements à chaque fois que l'envie t'en prends. Mais, juste pour me rassurer, prends-la et va refaire ta garde-robe du côté moldu. Malgré tout cette histoire, tu es un Potter-Malefoy, tu te dois d'être bien habillé... Voici ton parchemin. Il est vieux, mais il est enchanté et lorsque tu écris quelque chose, cela disparaît pour apparaître directement sur le mien. Nous avons ça depuis Poudlard et c'est ainsi que l'on communique lorsque nous somme séparés.

— Depuis Poudlard ?

— C'est de cette manière que notre couple s'est… solidifié, Harry, déclara Drago en rougissant.

— Heu… D'accord… Et… Hum…Vous… vous avez trouvés quelque chose pour expliquer ma perte de mémoire ? Demanda le brun en récupérant les différents objets que lui tendait le blond.

— Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé pour expliquer la cause… Mais j'ai demandé à Hermione, Ron et Ginny de mettre en pensine tous les moments que vous avez passés ensemble durant ces seize dernières années.

— Ginny ? Tu le lui as demandé aussi ? Tu sais que c'est elle que j'aime ? Tu n'a pas peur que…

— Harry, il y a seize ans, tu m'as choisit, moi, parmi toutes les… Je crois en notre histoire pour te montrer le chemin qui te mènera à mes côtés.

— Et si je ne revenais pas ? Tu y as pensé ?

— Je veux y croire, Harry, soupira Drago, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans qu'il ne s'explique, le cœur du brun se serra lorsqu'il constata ce fait. Il voulut parler, mais Molly revint avec un petit garçon dans les bras qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. Dès que celui-ci croisa le regard d'Harry, il s'écria, le sourire aux lèvres et en tendant les bras :

—Papou !

Oubliant les sensations bizarres que lui faisait éprouver Malefoy, Harry se leva et accueillit dans ses bras l'enfant. À ce moment-là, quelque chose lui retourna l'estomac. Il eut l'impression que plus rien n'existait hormis ce petit être. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Et il aima de suite le parfum de pêche qui se dégageait de lui.

Oui, il était à sa place.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry sourit en ajustant la couverture sur les deux enfants endormis. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une veilleuse et régla l'intensité de la lumière avant de quitter la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à cette drôle de journée.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré –car pour lui, c'était une rencontre dans tous les sens du terme– son fils, celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de ne plus partir sans lui. Il lui avait ensuite raconté ce qu'il avait fait de la semaine en compagnie de _Papy 'Cius_ et _Gramy Cissa_. Il lui avait aussi certifié qu'il n'avait pas perdu son Vif d'Or et qu'il l'avait donné à James pour qu'il en prenne soin.

Harry avait but les paroles de l'enfant sans chercher à l'interrompre et en le gardant dans ses bras. Il avait gravé dans sa mémoire chaque trait de ce visage qu'il trouvait tout simplement parfait. Ses cheveux étaient fins et doux, du blond caractéristique de la famille Malefoy. Harry avait l'impression de caresser la matière la plus précieuse du monde. Son visage était potelé et lui faisait penser au sien lorsqu'il était petit. Un petit nez en trompette, des petites lèvres charnues qui ne cessaient de sourire et de parler, et des yeux noisettes. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour savoir que c'était les yeux de son propre père.

La bouffée de fierté qui s'était emparé de lui s'accentua. Il avait dans ses bras son fils. Ce n'était pas celui de Ron ou d'Hermione, ni même celui de Dudley. Ce n'était pas un enfant qu'il devait garder alors que les parents étaient de sortie. Non. Cet enfant était de lui. La chair de sa chair. Le visage et les yeux le prouvaient.

Et il l'appelait « Papou ».

Rien que pour ça, il voulait vivre dans ce monde.

Tandis que Léandre lui racontait sa semaine, Tharryana et Maxime avaient fait leur apparition dans le salon. Harry les avait présenté, à la grande joie de la petite fille. Bien sûr, elle avait exigé que Léandre l'appelle « _Harry_ » en lui expliquant que ce sera plus facile pour lui de retenir son prénom. Maxime les avaient ensuite entraîné dans le jardin pour jouer avec les autres enfants Weasley.

Chose qu'Harry avait fait à son tour. Là-bas, il « revit » Bill et sa femme Fleur. Celle-ci était toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Il y avait aussi Arthur qui parlait avec un brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, Fred ou Georges qui rigolait auprès d'une femme à la peau noire, et beaucoup d'enfants. Ils n'étaient pas tous roux –même si c'était la couleur de cheveux qui prédominait– et il put reconnaître Léandre et la petite Harry dans la mêlée. La fillette tenait fermement la main du garçonnet et écoutait ce que disait une petite rousse d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux fins.

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi et à son grand bonheur, Ron était venu les rejoindre en compagnie de son dernier enfant. Un petit brun aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux azurs accompagnés de millier de tâches de rousseur sur son nez, répondant au nom d'Alexander et ayant l'âge de Léandre.

Revoir Ron lui avait fait du bien. Ils étaient restés ensemble tout le début de soirée. Le rouquin n'avait pas changé. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et n'avaient pas évoqué sa perte de mémoire, ce qui plaisait au brun. Il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart de la part de son meilleur ami.

Ce fut lorsque Molly annonça que le dîner allait être servi que Harry avait réalisé qu'il était très tard. Expliquant qu'il devait ramener sa nièce, il voulut s'en aller mais Léandre ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Alors Malefoy –dont il avait totalement oblitéré la présence– lui permis d'emmener son fils avec lui.

Lorsqu'il transplana au 4 Privet Drive, son retard fut pardonné lorsque Pétunia et Ruby découvrirent Léandre. En moins de temps que lui, elles furent sous le charme du garçonnet. Celui-ci et sa cousine mirent l'ambiance toute la soirée en racontant leur fabuleuse après-midi en compagnie des autres enfants.

Lorsqu'Harry constata que Léandre tombait de fatigue, il déclara qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez lui, mais Tharryana ne voulait pas laisser son cousin. Elle avait juré de le protéger et que par voie de conséquence, elle ne pouvait pas être séparée de lui. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, ses parents lui permirent de dormir avec Léandre chez Harry.

Ce fut donc la raison pour laquelle ils dormaient dans le lit du brun ce soir-là. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'étaient vite endormis.

Harry sourit en se dirigeant sur le canapé. Il était content. Ce matin, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient atrocement. Ce soir, il avait non seulement revu le rouquin –Hermione travaillait, donc elle n'avait pas put être présente au Terrier– mais en plus, il avait rencontré son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit après avoir passé la soirée chez les Dursley.

Oui, c'était la meilleure journée de sa vie. Son oncle et tante étaient plaisants, son amitié avec Ron s'était renforcée, il était père d'un adorable petit garçon, et il n'y avait pas de guerre à l'horizon…

Il enviait vraiment le « Harry » de ce monde.

Fatigué, il vida ses poches afin d'enlever son pantalon pour pouvoir se coucher sur le canapé après avoir fait apparaître une couverture. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua les objets que lui avait donné Malefoy.

Harry regarda la baguette en fronçant les sourcils. Il eut une impression de caresse lorsque ses doigts la saisirent, comme si la baguette était contente de le retrouver. Ce n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait durant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Jamais SA baguette ne lui avait donnée l'impression d'être vivante.

D'un geste, il agrandit le parchemin. Il était vieux et semblait ternit. Harry le scruta sous toutes les coutures, mais il n'avait rien de particulier. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Malefoy, il se mit à rougir. Comment ce parchemin avait put… _solidifier_ leur soi-disant couple ?

Voulant essayer, il fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre. Après réflexion, il écrivit simplement :

 _« Tu dors ?_ »

Aussitôt l'encre disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, des mots apparurent :

« _**Non, je t'attendais. Êtes-vous bien arrivé chez ton oncle ?**_ »

Harry regarda la fine écriture disparaître lentement. Jamais il n'avait remarqué que Malefoy avait une si belle écriture. Il finit par écrire :

« _Oui. Les Dursley ont adopté Léandre et tante Pétunia me presse de ramener ses frères et sœurs_ »

« _**Tout le monde aime Léandre**_ » Lut-il une fois que son propre message eut disparut. « _**Si tu le désires, tu pourras voir les autres dans la semaine**_ »

 _« J'en serais très content. Bon je vais te laisser. Léandre dort tranquillement dans mon lit en compagnie de Tharryana »_

« _**D'accord. Demande à ses parents si elle pourrait venir passer un après-midi chez nous. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir et Narlyssa la dorlotera. Et puis merci, Harry... Merci d'avoir utilisé le parchemin ce soir. C'est beaucoup pour moi.**_ »

« _Ne t'imagine pas des choses Malefoy. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour Léandre. J'aime Ginny et je ne suis pas prêt de changer_ »

« _**J'ai compris Harry. Bonne nuit**_ »

Lorsque le brun lut ces derniers mots qui finirent par s'effacer, il remit le parchemin dans son pantalon et fit disparaître la plume et l'encre. Pourquoi le dernier message du blond le dérangeait ? Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question que des coups frappèrent à sa fenêtre. Il se leva en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire tardivement et laissa entrer un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fit venir à lui un peu de Miam-hibou, le donna au volatile pour le remercier et entreprit de lire la lettre.

 _Harry,_

 _Je viens d'arriver de Salem et je voulais que tu sois au courant. Maman et Ron m'ont prévenu de ta situation et j'aimerais t'aider. Je sais que ton mari n'appréciera pas mon geste car, de ce que j'ai compris, il veut me tenir loin de toi. Mais je m'en fiche. Si on me donne l'occasion de retrouver mon véritable amour, alors je la saisis._

 _Oui, je me suis mariée, mais c'était par dépit. Tu étais en couple et tu ne me regardais plus. Mais tu es celui qui hante mes pensés jours et nuits, Harry. Un mot de ta part et je reviens à tes côtés._

 _Maman m'a dit que tu avais un nouvel appartement chez les moldus. Donne-moi ton adresse et on se voit demain dans la matinée._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir,_

 _Ginny._

Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur sautant de joie, le brun fit apparaître un nouveau parchemin et écrivit une réponse positive à sa belle rousse. Enfin, il allait pouvoir la voir demain ! Il allait l'embrasser, il allait… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Une semaine ? Par Merlin, qu'il était pressé !

Et puis, elle l'aimait aussi. Alors pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé avec Malefoy ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas le Harry de cette époque.

Une fois sa lettre finie, il l'attacha à la patte du hibou et laissa s'envoler dans le ciel noir. Enfin, demain, il serait réellement lui.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **... Heu à samedi prochain?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. En vérité, je ne serai pas libre demain ( c'était prévu) et je comptais poster ce chapitre dimanche. Mais comme certaines lectrices m'ont menacé de me couper un pied ou de de m'étriper si je postais avec une seconde de retard... Et comme je tiens à rester en vie en gardant touts mes membres (mine de rien c'est très important d'avoir ses deux pieds!)

Bref, vous devez remerciez _**Alicia**_ et _**Octavia Blacks**_ pour avoir ce chapitre en avance.

Et **MERCI** pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

 **Réponses des RARs :**

 **Pennyy** : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'en fait pas, cette histoire est un Drarry et un happy-end, donc tout devra rentrer dans les roulettes... Enfin normalement. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bises!

 **Guest** (Je n'ai pas de nom): Merci pour ta review.

 **Alicia** : Coucou! Bon je pense que ton envie de m'étriper va te passer hein? Voici la suite en avance. J'espère que cela va te plaire!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** **:**

Ce furent des voix au loin qui le réveillèrent le lendemain. Essayant de se remémorer les événements de la veille, Harry se mit en position assise en se frottant les yeux. En reconnaissant la voix de sa nièce, il se souvint de sa présence en ces lieux ainsi que celle de son fils, Léandre. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour découvrir que les deux enfants parlaient –du moins Tharryana parlait– assis sur le lit.

Après s'être embrassés et avoir écouté la merveilleuse histoire de la fillette –qui n'était autre que son rêve où elle se mariait avec un prince qui ressemblait fort à Malefoy– ils allèrent se débarbouiller et Harry fit apparaître des habits pour tout le monde.

Tandis que Tharryana parlait –encore– de son rêve, Harry sortit de la douche et se saisit de son parchemin afin d'y écrire avec une plume déjà imbibée d'encre qu'il avait fait apparaître.

« _Que prends Léandre au petit-déjeuner ?_ »

Quelques instant après que ses mots eurent disparut, d'autres firent leur apparition.

« _**Bonjour, Harry. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien dans tes placards ?**_ » Lut-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« _Écoute, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des enfants chez moi, donc je n'ai rien pour leur faire plaisir. Dois-je aller faire des courses maintenant ?_ »

« _**Non, Harry. Donne-moi la possibilité de transplaner à vos côtés, et je ferai le petit-déjeuner que toi et Léandre raffolez**_ »

« _Parce que tu sais cuisiner, Malefoy ?_ »

« _**Laisse-moi te le prouver**_ »

Harry haussa les épaules et se concentra quelques secondes. Il écrivit ensuite :

« _Viens._ »

Un instant plus tard, le blond apparut devant lui. Il était vêtu d'un jean blanc qui lui moulait les jambes tout en donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient très longues, d'une chemise à manches courtes où aucun pli n'apparaissait, épousant parfaitement son torse et était entrouverte afin de faire apparaître le haut de sa poitrine qui semblait être imberbe. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas ramenés en arrière, comme il le faisait durant leur scolarité, ils étaient libres et certaines mèches se posaient devant ses yeux où un regard gris le fixait. Gris ? Non, cela faisait plutôt penser à du mercure.

Harry déglutit. Malefoy avait de très beaux yeux. Sans réfléchir, il demanda :

— Tu es imberbe ?

Le blond le regarda surprit et répondit en rougissant faiblement :

— J'ai des poils, mais pas beaucoup… Et comme ils sont fins et blonds on ne les voit quasiment pas… J'ai voulu prendre une potion pour qu'ils poussent, mais… Tu les préfères comme ça.

Le brun le regarda. Il aimait bien ce Malefoy. Il le trouvait plus… humain. Il reprit sans se rendre compte :

— Oui, je te préfère comme ça… Bon je te laisse la cuisine, je vais voir ce que font les p'tits dans la douche. Ils doivent avoir finit de s'habiller maintenant.

Harry alla dans la pièce indiquée et découvrit les enfants qui rigolaient. Léandre n'avait pas commencé à s'habiller et Tharryana avait mis sa robe à l'envers. L'adulte soupira et entreprit de vêtir les enfants convenablement. Tandis qu'il coiffait sa nièce, une bonne odeur émanait du salon.

— Ce sont les pancakes de Papa ! s'écria Léandre en s'y précipitant joyeusement.

Tharryana regarda son oncle qui lui répondit :

— Oui, il est là, Tharryana. Cela t'embête ?

— Non. Il a dit qu'il va me protéger, c'est normal qu'il soit là. Dis, tonton, je suis belle ?

— Tu es magnifique, ma puce. Tu va faire tourner la tête de tous les hommes qui vont te regarder.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle alla rejoindre son cousin. Harry rigola et quitta à son tour la salle de bain. La table basse du salon était garnie de pains, de beurre, de confiture, d'assiettes de pancakes, d'omelettes et de bols. Léandre quittait les bras du blond où il s'était réfugié, pour s'installer sur le canapé, accompagné de Tharryana qui avait, elle aussi, embrassé le deuxième père du garçon. Le petit blond avait un regard gourmand face aux mets appétissants qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Drago sourit et invita Harry à aller rejoindre les enfants tandis qu'il retournait à la cuisine. Jamais Harry aurait crut voir un jour Drago Malefoy avec des habits moldus, protégés par un tablier de cuisine, une spatule à la main, dans une cuisine totalement moldue. Et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui sourire…

Harry en était certain. Il était dans un rêve.

Il allait se réveiller et retrouver un Malefoy imbu et au sourire suffisant qui l'insulterait encore et encore….

— Harry ?

L'interpellé regarda le blond qui semblait être inquiet. Il le rassura d'un sourire et aller rejoindre les enfants. Malefoy s'installa à son tour et ils commencèrent à manger. Harry devait l'admettre : jamais il n'avait mangé d'aussi délicieux pancakes ! Et cette omelette…

— Merlin, Malefoy, s'écria-t-il, c'est super bon !

— Papou dit toujours ça, se moqua Léandre à sa cousine. Et lorsque Papa prépare la tarte à la mélasse, il doit en faire deux, car il en fait toujours une entière rien que pour lui.

— La tarte à la mélasse ? questionna Tharryana.

— Le dessert préféré de Papou. Tout le monde le sait et on lui en prépare souvent, mais ce sont celles de Papa qu'il préfère. Il dit qu'elles sont les meilleures !

— Oh, tu pourras nous en faire, tonton Drago ?

— Hé ben, si ton oncle le veut… Commença celui-ci.

— Au risque de manquer la meilleure tarte à la mélasse du monde ? rigola Harry. Bien sûr que je veux goûter à cette merveille !

— Ok, sourit le blond en ancrant son regard aux siens. Je vais en faire pour le goûter, alors.

Harry déglutit. Oui, Malefoy avait une très jolie couleur d'yeux.

Tandis que les enfants exprimaient leur joie à cette nouvelle, une sonnette retentit. Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Tu attends quelqu'un, Harry ?

— C'est sûrement Ruby, la mère de Tharryana.

— Oh. Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? Tu pourras finir ton pancake en toute tranquillité.

— Merci, Malefoy.

Il vit le blond se lever et écouta son fils qui disait que son père était un cuisinier hors pair et qu'il adorait le week-end, car c'était à chaque fois lui qui cuisinait à la maison. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit la traditionnelle et reconnaissable voix traînante de Malefoy.

— Ginny. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue de Salem. Je suis surprise de te voir ici en cette heure matinale. Ton mari n'est pas avec toi ?

— Malefoy ? Répliqua une voix surprise.

— C'est Potter-Malefoy, Ginny. Tu sais bien que je suis marié. Et toi c'est bien _Jordan_ ton nom de famille n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se leva et se précipita à la porte d'entrée que Malefoy avait ouverte. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme rousse aux longs cheveux fins ondulés au bout, faisant ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Son mascara noir faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes et ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge grenat qui rappelait sa chevelure. Elle était habillée d'une simple jupe noire et d'une légère veste marron sur un débardeur blanc. Sa jupe laissait apercevoir des belles jambes juchées sur des escarpins de la même couleur que la veste.

Oui, Ginny était aussi belle qu'en son souvenir. Mais il ne ressentait pas l'excitation qu'il avait éprouvé hier soir en recevant sa lettre. Il se sentait… normal.

La rousse sourit en l'apercevant et le salua sans répondre au blond.

— Bonjour, Harry. Je suis contente de te voir. Merci pour ton invitation.

— Ginny… commença le brun.

— Parce que tu l'as invité ?! Le coupa Malefoy en le regardant en colère.

Harry cligna les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait être honteux. Pourquoi ne devait-il pas sauter de joie à la vue de Ginny, la femme qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi voir Malefoy en colère le rendait… triste ?

Et par Merlin, pourquoi trouvait-il que le blond était BIEN PLUS plaisant à regarder que la rouquine en cet instant ?

— Ginny m'a appris qu'elle était rentrée hier et je l'ai invité, expliqua Harry d'une voix qu'il voulut ferme. Et puis, elle a sonné à la porte. Elle ne peut pas transplaner ici comme elle le veut, alors que toi, si.

Il ferma les yeux afin de laisser sa magie permettre le transplanage au blond et ne vit pas le regard victorieux du blond ni celui peiné de la rousse. Lorsqu'il les regarda de nouveau, le blond était retourné auprès des enfants, les laissant seuls.

— Je… crois que je devrais revenir plus tard, fit Ginny embarrassée.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu viens d'arriver ! Et puis, il y a des pancakes que tu vas adorer !

— Je… J'aurais aimée te voir seul Harry… Là, tu sembles être avec ta petite famille… Je… vais rejoindre la mienne… On a qu'à se voir chez Maman plus tard ?

— Bonne idée, sourit le brun. Salut Lee de ma part, ainsi que ton enfant.

La rousse acquiesça et transplana. Harry ferma la porte et alla rejoindre Malefoy et les enfants au salon. Et, non, il ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait qu'il ne regrettait pas le départ de la rouquine qu'il aimait.

Enfin normalement.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Devant lui, Malefoy riait de bon cœur en compagnie de sa tante Pétunia et de Ruby alors qu'ils mangeaient une tarte à la mélasse cuisinée par le blond au 4 Privet Drive. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Par tous les mages décédés, Malefoy était beau quand il riait. Et son rire était plaisant à entendre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais entendu avant ?

Après avoir finit le petit déjeuner, le blond avait proposé d'aller faire des courses, car il avait remarqué que la cuisine du brun était vide. Voyant que cela satisfaisait les enfants, Harry se laissa entraîner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne fit pas attention aux sourires des sorciers qui les croisaient sur leurs chemins. Non, il était captivé par la douceur qu'avait Malefoy face à Tharryana qui découvrait pour la première fois cette rue et de Léandre qui voulait tout montrer à sa cousine.

Il avait vu un Malefoy tendre, patient, joyeux… Il l'avait vu retenir fermement Léandre lorsqu'il était trop excité sans jamais pour autant l'humilier. Il l'avait vu se faire obéir par les gens autour d'eux d'un simple regard. Il l'avait vu parler et sourire à des sorciers sans les prendre de haut. Il l'avait vu rougir lorsque Léandre avait montré à sa cousine l'endroit où son Papou avait donné à son Papa la plus belle bague qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait vu rire aux éclats avec Léandre sans s'occuper des regards des autres. Il l'avait vu concentré et attentif lorsque Tharryana parlait tandis que des adolescentes gloussaient en les regardant.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement, il avait trouvé Malefoy à l'aise dans la cuisine où il évoluait comme si il avait grandit dans cet espace. Lorsqu'il avait été décidé qu'ils allaient tous chez les Dursley, Malefoy s'était empressé d'arranger les vêtements des enfants d'un coup de baguette et les avaient suivit sans dire un mot.

Ensuite il avait vu un Malefoy respectueux face à sa famille moldue. Il l'avait entendu parler de politique et de football en compagnie de l'oncle Vernon et de son cousin, il l'avait entendu complimenter le repas que leur avait servit tante Pétunia, parler médecine et beauté avec Ruby. Et il l'avait vu sourire encore et encore.

Pas un sourire faux et suffisant comme il avait l'habitude de voir sur son visage, mais un sourire sincère et franc à tel point qu'à chacun d'eux, ses yeux souriaient aussi. Et lorsque les yeux de Malefoy souriaient, ils possédaient la plus belle teinte de gris qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

On aurait dit de l'argent brut.

Puis Malefoy s'était enfermé dans la cuisine en compagnie des deux femmes moldues pour faire la tarte à la mélasse que lui avait réclamé Tharryana, tandis que lui était dans le jardin avec son oncle et son cousin à regarder les enfants jouer.

Et maintenant, il le regardait encore rire tout en discutant et mangeant la tarte. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau argentés et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Oui, Drago Malefoy était beau. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ? Pourtant il aimait le voir sourire. Non, la vérité, c'était qu'il adorait le voir sourire avec ces yeux. Il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder sans ce lasser.

Et il faisait les meilleures tartes à la mélasse du monde.

Lorsque sonna dix-huit heures, Malefoy déclara qu'il devait prendre congé, car il devait dîner avec ses parents. Les Dursley lui firent promettre de revenir et tandis qu'il leur disait au revoir, Pétunia prit Harry à part.

— J'aime beaucoup ton mari, Harry.

— C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Tu ne l'as pas quitté depuis qu'il a mis un pied dans la maison ! se moqua le brun.

— Sois sérieux, Harry ! Ce que je veux dire, il est charmant, très attentionné, doué en cuisine et par-dessus tout, il t'aime.

— C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Mais non, voyons ! Il n'a pas eut à dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas cessé de te manger du regard !

— Tante Pétunia…

— Il est temps de rentrer chez toi auprès de ton mari, Harry. Tous les couples se disputent, mais ça serait bête de se séparer d'un homme tel que Drago. Et puis pense à Léandre ! As-tu vu comme il était heureux aujourd'hui ? Veux-tu briser son bonheur ?

— Non, mais…

— Peu importe ce qui s'est passé. Mets de l'eau dans ton vin, et retourne à ses côtés. Je veux vous voir tous les deux le week-end prochain avec tous vos enfants. J'ai hâte de voir les jumeaux !

Harry la regarda et soupira :

— Cela veut dire que tu m'interdis de revenir avant le week-end prochain ?

— Oui, parce que tu as une semaine pour te réconcilier avec ton mari.

— Et si ça ne marche pas, Tante Pétunia… Si j'arrive pas à …

— Tu y arriveras, mon chéri. J'ai vu comment vous vous comportez ensembles. Et vous êtes encore amoureux l'un de l'autre. Rien n'est perdu. Fais le premier pas, car lui, il ne semble pas savoir comment faire.

Amoureux ? Comment ça, il était amoureux de Malefoy ? Mais… Il n'était pas gay…

Harry entendit les rires du blond et regarda vers sa direction. Il avait vraiment les plus beaux yeux du monde.

— Et si tu ne le fais pas, sourit sa tante, je le présenterai à la fille de Maryse, la voisine. Elle cherche un mari et Drago serait…

— Tante Pétunia !

Sa tante rigola avant de redevenir sérieuse.

— Je ne le ferais jamais Harry. Drago est ton mari. Fais en sorte qu'il le reste. Allez va le rejoindre !

Harry se sentit rougir et alla rejoindre les autres à l'entrée de la maison. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et s'approcha de Malefoy. Après avoir salué une dernière fois les Dursley, ils transplanèrent dans l'appartement d'Harry.

Aussitôt arrivés, Léandre se précipita dans la chambre à coucher, les laissant seuls.

— Tu dois vraiment aller manger chez tes parents ? demanda le brun en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

— Oui, répondit Malefoy d'une voix douce. C'était non seulement prévu, mais en plus je n'ai pas vu nos aînés de la journée, alors que je leur avais promis que je passerais.

— Ah, c'est vrai qu'ils sont encore là-bas…

— Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

— Non… Je ne me vois pas être dans la même pièce que ton père…. Désolé.

— Cela viendra, Harry. La semaine dernière, tu disais la même chose pour moi et regarde-nous, nous avons passé une journée ensemble.

— Et je t'ai présenté à ma famille moldue.

— Et tu m'as présenté à ta famille moldue, répéta le blond en rigolant tout en se rapprochant de lui.

— Ma tante ne jure que par toi. Si nous n'étions pas mariés, elle serait en train d'organiser le mariage !

— Elle s'entendrait à merveille avec ma mère dans ces conditions. Elle veut que l'on organise quelque chose pour nos dix ans de vie commune.

— Dix ans ? Nous sommes mariés depuis tant de temps ?

— En octobre prochain, cela fera dix ans que nous nous somme mariés et seize ans que nous sommes un couple.

— Seize ? Mais…

— C'est le nombre d'années que tu as oublié, je le sais. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, Harry. Je t'aime et je crois en toi.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me raconter notre histoire ?

— J'aimerais le faire, mais pas ce soir Harry. Je dois être au Manoir. Ma mère déteste les retards, tout comme moi.

— Dis-lui que nous étions ensemble…

— Oh, mais c'est ce qu'elle pensera ! Sourit le blond en se rapprochant jusqu'à respirer le même air que lui. Tu es toujours en retard à nos rencontres ! Elle en a l'habitude.

Le brun l'observa à la dérobé. Vu de près, il avait les yeux gris avec des reflets d'argent. Sa peau semblait douce et ses lèvres…

Sans réfléchir, Harry se pencha et les embrassa. Comme il le pensait, elles étaient douces. Elles étaient chaudes, aussi, et épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Il les mordilla un instant et, lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, il n'hésita pas à découvrir de sa langue la cavité qu'elle refermait.

Comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment ? S'il devait juste le décrire en seul mot ce serait « bien ». Il était dans les bras de son plus grand ennemi de Poudlard, un homme, et par-dessus le marché, il l'embrassait, alors qu'il n'était pas gay.

Et il se sentait « bien ».

Le baiser s'approfondit et Malefoy se mit à lui répondre et à jouer lui aussi avec sa langue. Et c'est à ce moment que ce fut magique. Magique car, jamais il n'avait ressentit ces sensations qui le parcouraient. Des frissons dans le corps, des fourmillements dans le ventre et son entre-jambe qui se réveillait doucement, mais sûrement.

Drago Malefoy embrassait bien.

Trop bien, même.

— Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'écria Léandre qui revenait, son doudou à la main. James et Gaby disent que c'est cochon ce que vous faites !

Drago sourit et délaissa les lèvres du brun après lui avoir donné des baisers papillons.

— Tes frères disent des bêtises, répondit-il en se relevant. Allez, viens on va les rejoindre !

— Papou ne vient pas ? demanda l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

— Heu… Je dois allez voir… Ron, intervint Harry qui rougissait. Va chez ton papy et fais de gros bisous aux autres pour moi, Léandre. Dis-leur que je les aime, d'accord ?

Son fils hocha la tête et alla dans les bras de Mal… Drago. Celui-ci se pencha et déposa encore un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de transplaner le sourire aux lèvres, laissant un Harry confus dans ses sentiments.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Alors rassuré?

On se retrouve le 18.

Bises!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Je suis désolée de vous poster ce chapitre si tard, mais j'ai eu une journée chargée.**

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

 **Reponse aux RARs** :

 **Pennyy** : C'est à moi de te dire merci de me commenter à chaque chapitre. Et il est normale que je te réponde. Oui, il fallait que Ginny s'en aille et laisse la place à Drago dans le coeur de notre "golden boy"! Je te laisse découvrir la suite! Bisous!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **:**

Harry soupira un instant et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait que des champs. Il relut de nouveau le parchemin qu'il avait en main. Il se concentra alors un instant et devant lui apparut une petite maison avec jardin sur le devant, entouré d'une grande haie. Souriant, il poussa la grille et alla sonner à la porte.

La veille, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. En fait il repensait à ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Mal… Drago. Il aurait voulut être en colère et insulter le blond tout en le maudissant, mais tout ce qu'il voulait… c'était juste recommencer.

Et il ne voulait pas se contenter de ses lèvres… Non, il voulait plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas touché sa peau ? Pourquoi n'avait pas embrassé ces yeux qui le fascinaient tant ? Pourquoi…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, son entre-jambe lui faisait mal et il s'était laissé aller. Et ce n'était pas les courbes féminines d'une rouquine qui avaient envahis son esprit, mais bien un corps masculin à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux argentés qui l'avait mené à la jouissance.

Oh oui, il voulait plus que les lèvres du blond.

Il ne se comprenait pas. Il avait fallut qu'il passe une seule journée avec lui pour qu'il… Qu'il quoi d'ailleurs ? Sa tante lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux, mais ce n'était pas possible ! On ne pouvait pas aimer une personne en une journée ! Alors qu'il avait côtoyé cette personne des années entières et le seul sentiment qui en ressortait, c'était de la haine pure et simple !

Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'orienter sans le juger. Qui d'autre que ses meilleurs amis pour cela ? Il leur avait envoyé un patronus pour leur demander si ils pouvaient se voir aujourd'hui. Ce fut Ron qui lui avait envoyé un hibou avec une lettre en lui proposant de se rencontrer chez lui dans l'après-midi.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait en pleine campagne devant la porte de son meilleur ami.

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il vit avec surprise un jeune noir aux yeux noisettes, presque dorés, qui le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Harry ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

— Heu…

— Ah oui, Ron m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire ! Je suis Blaise, son mari et, accessoirement, le meilleur ami de Drago.

— ... Zabini, déclara Harry qui semblait remettre un nom au visage devant lui.

— Ouais, c'est moi. Mais c'est Weasley-Zabini maintenant. Bon, il faut que j'aille, Théo va me tuer si je suis en retard. Ron est dans la cuisine avec Hermione.

— Théo comme dans Théodore Nott ?

— Il s'appelle Nott-Londubat.

— Quoi ?!

— Ouais, il a épousé Neville. Et Pansy a épousé l'un des jumeaux Weasley. C'est donc une énième madame Weasley !

Devant le regard du brun, Blaise ricana.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi Drago ne t'a rien dit, mais sache que beaucoup de chose ont changé en seize ans. Viens, suis-moi, je vais quand même prévenir Ron de ton arrivée.

Harry suivit le maître des lieux qui le mena dans un salon. Blaise le laissa s'installer tandis qu'il disparut dans l'une des pièces. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le salon était bien décoré et très chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs photos qui ornaient les murs et certains meubles. Une photo attira son attention. Il alla la prendre et y découvrit une qui représentait Ron et Ginny qui lui faisaient signe de la main. La photo avait été prise à Poudlard, car il reconnaissait le parc, le lac derrière eux et les deux rouquins étaient vêtus de leurs uniformes de Gryffondor.

Comme il ne cessait de le penser, Ginny était très belle. Sa chevelure lui arrivait seulement aux épaules et n'étaient pas ondulé au bout, mais ses yeux noisettes n'avaient pas changé.

À quelle période avait-on prise cette photo ? Ron savait-il qu'il avait eut une relation avec sa sœur ? Comment avait-il réagit ? Et quelle avait été sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était en couple avec Mal… Drago ? Avait-il été en colère contre lui ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur la photo avec les deux rouquins ?

Une des nombreuses portes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ron et Hermione qui souriaient. Lorsque ceux-ci le virent, ils furent d'abord surpris et la jeune femme se ressaisit et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry aperçut Ron embrasser Blaise pour lui dire au revoir avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse en transplanant.

— Vous avez oublié que je venais ? demanda-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami en se remémorant leurs regards étonnés à leur arrivée dans la pièce. Pourquoi aviez-vous été stupéfaits en me voyant ?

— Vieux, tu as la même tête que tu avais lorsque tu nous as annoncé que tu étais en couple avec Drago, ricana le rouquin.

— Quoi ? rougit Harry.

— Oh oui, se moqua Hermione. Et c'est franchement dommage que je n'ai jamais mon appareil photo dans ces moments-là !

Les deux amis se moquèrent de lui, puis l'invitèrent à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils tandis qu'Hermione fit venir du thé et des gâteaux.

— Avant toutes choses, Harry, commença la jeune femme, je m'excuse de mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas pris cette histoire au sérieux et…

— Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Je devrais même te remercier, car grâce à toi, je me suis rapproché des Dursley. C'est avec eux que j'ai passé toute la semaine dernière et c'était assez sympa.

— Les Dursley _sympa_ ? s'écria Hermione. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Parce que tu n'as jamais employé ces deux mots dans une même phrase depuis que je te connais !

— Je suis le premier surpris, rigola le brun. Dudley dit que c'est la guerre qui les ont changé, moi je dis que c'est la venue de Tharryana, la fille de Dudley, qui leur a fait accepter mon monde. C'est une sorcière donc…

— Ils auraient pu la traiter comme ils t'ont traité toi, la coupa son amie.

— 'Mione, intervint Ron, lorsque tu rencontreras la petite qu'il faut appeler « Harry », tu comprendras. Elle est tout simplement adorable et elle arrive à ce que tout le monde gravite autour d'elle. Même Léandre, qui est toujours collé à Harry, ne l'a pas quitté d'un pouce !

— Léandre ne s'est pas accroché à ta jambe ? ricana Hermione.

— Je te jure que non, sourit le brun. Tharryana a décidé qu'il serait son meilleur ami, ils sont devenus inséparable. Et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi dans leurs jeux !

— J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

— Elle ressemble à Harry, déclara Ron. Elle a ses yeux et des cheveux aussi difficiles à coiffer.

— Mais non ! intervint Harry. Sa mère est métisse et Tharryana a hérité de ses cheveux. Mais ils sont super doux, et je les coiffe très bien ! Et tu verras, 'Mione, tu vas l'adorer.

— Vu comment vous m'en parler tous les deux, je n'en doute pas.

— Je suis sûr que Maman va lui organiser une fête de bienvenue, reprit Ron. Elle a vraiment fait une bonne impression la dernière fois. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est grâce à elle que tu as vu Léandre et que tu as repris contact avec Drago… ce qui nous amène à la tête que tu avais tout à l'heure.

En entendant ces mots, le brun rougit encore plus et voulut disparaître.

— Allons, Harry, l'apaisa Hermione. Tu es marié à Drago depuis bientôt dix ans. On sait que tu l'aimes et que tu es heureux avec lui. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ça.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux, mais… Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

— En quoi cela nous dérangerait-il ? L'interrogea Hermione.

— Je veux dire… Il s'agit de… Malefoy. Cela ne vous dérange pas de me voir avec lui ?

— Harry, lui répondit Ron d'une voix sérieuse. Cela va faire seize ans que vous êtes ensemble. Nous avons eut le temps de nous habituer de te voir avec lui.

— Mais… Tu sais que j'ai été avec Ginny ?

— Ouais, et je remercie Merlin que tu ais jeté ton dévolu sur Drago, sourit le rouquin. Harry, tu es comme mon frère et Ginny est ma sœur, alors vous voir ensemble… Beurk !

— Et ton histoire avec Drago est plus belle, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Hermione.

—Mais quelle est notre histoire ? Je ne la connais pas ! Oui, aujourd'hui vous me dites que je me suis marié avec lui, oui, nous avons des enfants ensemble, et oui, je le trouve… plaisant à regarder, mais je sais rien ! Je ne sais pas comment on a commencé à former un couple, comment je me suis détourné de Ginny… Et je vous jure que je ne suis pas gay !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, le rassura Ron. Tu n'as jamais regardé une autre personne que lui depuis que vous êtes un couple. Que ce soit fille ou garçon.

— Et puis, c'est à lui de te raconter votre histoire, poursuivit Hermione d'une voix douce. Nous lui avons donné nos souvenirs. Il te les donnera au moment voulu. Pour le moment ne pense pas au passé. Tu as dit que tu le trouvais plaisant à regarder, donc il ne te laisse pas indifférent. Cela prouve que ce que tu ressentais pour lui est vrai. Alors profite de te refaire encore d'autres souvenirs durant les seize prochaines années !

Harry sourit aux mots de son amie tandis que Ron lui tendit une petite boite. Surpris, il l'ouvrit et il vit une bague. Voyant le sourire moqueur du rouquin, il la prit pour l'observer de plus près. C'était une bague en argent où était gravée à l'intérieur son nom et celui de Malefoy.

C'était son alliance qu'il avait ordonné au rouquin de jeter. Il ancra son regard émeraude dans celui d'outremer de son meilleur ami qui déclara solennellement :

— C'est ton mari, Harry.

— C'est mon mari, répéta le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Tu comprends pourquoi le violet est une couleur plus intéressante que le rose ou le bleu ?

— Parce qu'il regroupe les deux couleurs ?

— Mais non, Tonton ! Tu n'as rien écouté de tout ce que j'ai dit ! Léandre m'aurait écouté, lui !

Tharryana se mit à bouder, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ruby lui avait demandé de garder la petite ce jour-là, car elle était partie travailler et Pétunia était occupée. Le brun l'avait emmené au parc, lui avait fait des tours de manège, avait joué avec elle à une console de jeu, mais la petite n'avait cessé de réclamer Léandre.

— J'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu m'as dit ma puce. Le violet est plus intéressant car les garçons et les filles peuvent porter cette couleur sans que cela ne soit gênant. Me suis-je trompé ?

— Pourquoi Léandre n'est pas là ? répéta la fillette en boudant toujours.

Harry soupira. Il avait écrit à Drago sur le parchemin afin de lui demander de venir avec le petit, mais il n'avait pas eut de réponse. Il s'inquiétait, car le blond lui avait certifié qu'il lui répondrait toujours. Il se leva et proposa à la petite de cuisiner une pizza, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Plus tard, lorsque Tharryana fut repartie avec Ruby avec la promesse qu'elle verra Léandre le week-end suivant, Harry rangea la cuisine lorsque le bruit d'un transplanage résonna. Il leva les yeux et remarqua Drago devant la porte d'entrée. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces de couleur crème qui épousait parfaitement son corps.

Harry déglutit. Le blond dégageait une telle prestance ! Mais cette impression disparut aussitôt qu'il le vit et se mit à sourire.

— Bonsoir, Harry.

— Bonsoir, répondit le brun d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre. Tu étais où ?

— Au travail. J'avais une conférence en France. Je n'ai lu le parchemin qu'une fois fini. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Tharryana est partie ?

— Oui, et elle était fâchée. Je lui ai promis que Léandre sera là ce samedi.

— Samedi ?

— Ma tante nous a invité pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer les enfants. Ce sera bien que tu viennes avec Léandre et les jumeaux.

— Ok. J'irai les chercher vendredi soir. Tu as mangé ?

— Oui, avec Tharryana. Il reste de la pizza, tu en veux ?

— Oui, j'ai une faim de loup !

Le blond s'installa sur le canapé, épuisé, tandis que le brun réchauffa la pizza et le lui apporta. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

— Et tu fais quoi comme métier ? demanda-t-il.

— Je m'occupe de l'entreprise familiale. Après la guerre, j'ai investi dans le vignoble moldue et cela a porté ses fruits. Aujourd'hui notre nom de famille est aussi célèbre dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu.

— Et moi, je suis simple maître d'école en maternelle.

— Tu aimes ton métier, Harry. Je te promets que même en étant maître d'école, personne ne met en doute ta puissance, car chaque sorcier sait que c'est toi qui a vaincu Voldemort. Et tu dégages toujours cette aura de puissance qui font que tous te craignent.

— Comme toi ? Tu avais cette même aura de puissance lorsque tu es arrivé.

— Je suis obligé de l'avoir pour le travail, Harry. Même si je n'ai pas conscience de la revêtir.

— Je vois. Et tu le fais aussi devant Ginny.

Le blond grimaça avant de soupirer.

— Ginny est… ton ex. Même si cela fait seize ans que vous avez rompu, il n'y a eut que moi après elle. Elle… elle a mit du temps, mais elle a finit par comprendre que tu ne retourneras plus vers elle. Elle a fait sa vie et s'est mariée avec Lee Jordan et a eut un enfant avec lui… Mais elle ne t'a jamais oublié. Pour toi, nous arrivons, elle et moi, à avoir un semblant de relation courtoise alors que je la déteste et qu'elle me le rend bien. Lorsque l'on a tous compris que tu as perdu la mémoire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant… Mais pour toi, vous étiez encore ensemble. Et comme il fallait un point de départ pour rassembler les événements majeurs durant ces dernières années avant de te les présenter, j'ai été obligé de la contacter. Quand elle a compris la situation, elle a vite bouclé son article et est rentrée. Puisque à tes yeux, vous étiez toujours un couple, elle n'aurait rien eu à faire à part te prouver qu'elle t'aime toujours autant qu'avant. Ce qu'elle ne pensait pas, c'était de me trouver dans ton nouvel appartement avant elle.

— Mais… je peux comprendre que tu lui en veux pour ses tentatives de me récupérer, même si c'est moi qui l'ai invité je te rappelle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes autant. C'est une chic fille.

— Car si un jour tu me quittes, ce sera pour elle, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi un matin, tu t'es mis à me regarder à Poudlard, mais je sais que si un jour tu te lasses de moi, c'est elle que tu regarderas. Tu es le premier à le dire, Ginny est la beauté féminine incarnée. Et comme je ne suis pas une femme, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser contre elle. Je me débrouille pour que tu me regardes encore et encore.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour que je ne regarde que toi ?

Drago rougit à cette question, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Celui-ci se leva et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond. Il lui caressa la joue et le força à le regarder.

— Réponds, Drago. Que fais-tu pour que même celle qui représente à mes yeux l'incarnation de la beauté féminine soit insipide à tes côtés ?

— … Un jour… avant que l'on ne se mette ensemble, commença Drago en rougissant de plus en plus, je t'ai demandé… pourquoi tu m'as choisit et tu m'as répondu que… j'avais le plus beau regard que tu ais croisé… Alors je me suis dit que tant tu verras mon regard, tu resteras à mes côtés….

Harry sourit de plus belle. Il avait devant lui Drago Malefoy, l'homme à qui, depuis tout petit, on avait inculqué qu'il était le roi du monde qui, d'une simple parole pouvait blesser sans état d'âme une personne, qui avait réussi à l'épouser, lui, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis jurés durant leur scolarité. Et c'était ce même homme qui rougissait devant lui et qui avait peur de SA réponse.

Alors, il chercha ce regard qui était fuyant. Lorsqu'il se fixa au sien, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

— Je confirme, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu as le plus beau regard que je n'ai jamais vu. Surtout lorsque ton rire atteint tes yeux.

Ne le laissant pas argumenter, il l'embrassa. De toutes façons, Drago prit vite le contrôle du baiser, chose qu'il laissa faire car, putain, ce blond savait trop bien embrasser !

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoie lu.**

 **Je vous rappelle qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

 **De plus, je ne serait pas disponible ni vendredi et ni samedi prochain, donc je vous le demande à quelle moment voulez vous que je vous poste le dernier chapitre? Jeudi 23 ou dimanche 26?**

 **Je me plierai à la majorité.**

 **Donc je vous dit: B** **isous et à la prochaine!**

 **donnaqueenly**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes. Sérieusement, vous êtes géniaux. Je vous ai dit que je me plierai à la majorité, et vous avez été nombreux à vouloir la suite aujourd'hui.

Ayant une journée très chargé ( j'ai un mariage samedi, et je n'ai toujours pas trouver de robe) je poste ce matin et je ne répondrai pas aux reviews car je dois courir faire les magasins. Je tenais néanmoins à remercier **_Lysa Sucre_ , _Dmon and angel_ , _sunakotatji_ , _HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde_ , _Anastasia-Roseta_ , _caence_ , _brigitte26_ , _77Hildegard_ , _Octavia Blacks_ , _haruhi-kyouya_ , , _Marion_ et _Pennyy_**.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **:**

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui le réveilla ce matin-là. N'ouvrant pas encore les yeux, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les baisers de Drago étaient vraiment incroyables. Il voulait passer sa vie à être scotché aux lèvres du blond. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à son corps...

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser. Il avait découvert que, malgré ses airs de conquérant, le blond était un grand timide. Par Merlin, il voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras et lui rassurer qu'il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs parce qu'il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait !

— Harry ? Fit la voix de Ron en le secouant

Ron ? Mais que faisait-il dans son appartement ? Il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de transplaner.

— Harry, insista son ami. On ne va pas pouvoir prendre notre petit-déjeuner !

Comment ça « _petit-déjeuner_ » ? Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

— Ah ben, tu es enfin réveillé. Fonce à la douche, tu vas être en retard.

Harry déglutit. C'était bien Ron qui était devant lui. Pas le Ron adulte qu'il avait vu il y a deux jours, mais le Ron adolescent… celui de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il avait un torse bien dessiné et on pouvait apercevoir quelques muscles, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur son visage et cachaient la couleur outremer de ses yeux et il avait perdu l'assurance qu'il avait…

— Harry ?

Le brun observa autour de lui. Il reconnaissait bien le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Il était de retour. Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

— Quel jour sommes-nous, Ron ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— 10 octobre 1996… Harry, tu vas bien ?

— T'inquiète, répondit le brun en se levant. Je vais dans la douche. Avance, je te rejoins.

Harry s'enferma dans la cabine. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas put rêver ! Dans ces conditions pourquoi aurait-il rêvé qu'il se marierait avec Drago ? Pourquoi avait-il rêvé qu'il l'embrasserait encore et encore ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ressentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes ?

Si c'était un rêve, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé là-bas ? Il n'y avait plus de guerre et il était heureux. Il était marié et avait des enfants et… Il ne les avaient même pas vus ! À part Léandre, il n'avait pas croisé ses quatre aînés ! Il voulait les voir ! Sentir le parfum de Léandre et écouter le bavardage incessant de Tharryana. Embrasser encore Drago, le voir rougir, l'observer rire aux éclats et apercevoir ses yeux à ce moment-là. Il voulait parler avec lui simplement sans que cela ne se termine en dispute. Il voulait le voir entouré des Dursley. Il voulait préparer la fête de leur dix années de vie commune… Il voulait retourner dans ce monde !

Harry se laissa choir sur le sol et pleura.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Harry, ça ne va pas ?

Il était dans la Grande Salle. Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il avait prit un pancake, mais il l'avait trouvé fade et l'avait déposé dans son assiette. Il avait juste prit son chocolat chaud. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien avaler.

— Tout va bien, 'Mione, répondit-il sans regarder son amie.

À ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et Drago Malefoy fit son entrée, suivit de son groupe de Serpentards. Le blond, comme à son habitude, lança un regard remplis de dédain à la salle entière et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

Il était beau, certes, mais Harry savait qu'il pouvait l'être encore plus. Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle en disant à ses amis qu'il les attendait devant la salle de sortilège.

Ce fut dans le couloir qu'il croisa Ginny qui semblait l'attendre, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

— Bonjour, Harry.

— Ginny, soupira-t-il.

La rouquine s'approcha et voulut l'embrasser, mais il s'écarta et dit calmement :

— Ginny, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais on ne peut pas continuer toi et moi.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Fit la jeune fille choquée. C'est à cause de Ron ? Mon frère n'a rien à dire sur…

— Ce n'est pas à cause de Ron, Ginny.

— Alors quoi ? Tu veux me protéger à cause de la guerre ? Je me fiche de…

— Je suis amoureux, Ginny. Et il s'agit de Malefoy. Et je ne veux personne d'autre que lui.

Face au visage de la rousse qui avait perdu des couleurs, Harry poursuivit :

— Je t'ai aimé, Ginny. N'en doute pas une seconde. Tu seras toujours pour moi la personnification de la beauté féminine. Mais Malefoy… C'est lui tout simplement.

— C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.

Harry soupira de nouveau et lui fit une simple bise sur son front avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était en cours de sortilège en compagnie des Serdaigles, il découvrit dans son livre un vieux parchemin vierge. Il fronça les sourcils et le détailla de près. Alors il le reconnut.

C'était _SON_ parchemin.

Le cœur battant à la renverse, il fouilla dans son sac et prit une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier et écrivit :

« _Bonjour Drago._ »

Comme il le pensait, les mots s'effacèrent… pour apparaître en bas du parchemin, mais à l'envers. Harry le retourna pour lire ses propres mots qui s'effacèrent au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était comme si le parchemin de Malefoy était collé au sien… Mais oui ! Il avait les deux parchemins !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, Harry sourit. Il aurait Drago Malefoy.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Potter, soupira la voix traînante de Drago. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que tu es hors de ton dortoir et que le couvre-feu est passé ?

Une semaine s'était passée depuis son « réveil dans le monde normal ». La vie au château semblait continuer son cours même si lui était différent. Il ne cessait de regarder Drago et lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs ou lors des cours en commun, il lui disait simplement bonjour et lui souriait.

Si l'école en fut choquée, il ne le remarqua pas. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était le regard du blond. Il avait réfléchi à la manière de l'approcher, mais il ne savait comment procéder sans le faire fuir. Ne pouvant demander de l'aide à ses amis, il préférait s'entretenir avec lui.

Après tout, dans son rêve, ils se parlaient sans détour !

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se tenait devant lui, lors d'une de ses rondes de préfet. Harry observa le blond. Il semblait épuisé. Il avait remarqué son état de fatigue depuis plusieurs jours et il se posait des questions.

— Je t'attendais, répondit-il simplement.

— Tu es venu faire perdre des points à ta maison ? Il suffisait de le demander : moins vingt points pour Gryffondor !

— Il faut que l'on parle Drago.

— C'est Malefoy pour toi, Potter. Et je ne suis pas la belette femelle qui chauffe ton lit pour que vous parliez après vous être envoyé en l'air !

— Je ne suis plus avec Ginny, Drago.

— Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle donne l'impression d'être une chienne que son maître a abandonné ?

Harry sourit, ce qui parut choquer le blond.

— Potter, reprit-il mal à l'aise. Tu es sensé t'énerver et m'interdire d'insulter ta copine. Pas rire à ce que j'ai dit. Ça, c'est le rôle de ceux de ma maison.

— Et moi je te dis que Ginny n'est plus ma copine. Quand aux insultes que tu diras à son propos, je sais que tu les penses vraiment, peu importe ce que je te dirai, donc je préfère en rire. Mais s'il-te plaît, ne le fais plus devant elle, car elle ne se remet pas de notre rupture.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, Potter ? Tu as bu une potion ?

Drago semblait être vraiment perdu. Le sourire du brun s'accentua. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à respirer le même air que lui et chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

— Je ne veux plus de notre ancienne relation, Drago. Je rêve d'autre chose… De plus profond. Tu me plais et c'est toi que je veux à mes côté. Pas Ginny, ou encore une quelconque autre personne. Toi. Pas le Malefoy que connaît Voldemort et ses sbires. Juste toi. Mon Drago Malefoy à moi.

Il lui donna un bec et se recula pour observer son visage. Il maudit l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir la couleur de ses yeux. Il était prêt à parier que le blond rougissait.

— Tu es fou, souffla simplement celui-ci.

Harry sourit de nouveau. Drago ne l'avait pas rejeté ! Sans le quitter des yeux, il sortit de sa robe le vieux parchemin qu'il avait divisé et le lui tendit.

— Voici un parchemin, dit-il. Il est vieux, mais il est enchanté afin que, lorsque tu écris quelque chose, cela disparaît pour apparaître directement sur le mien. Grâce à ça nous pourrons communiquer peu importe la distance qui nous sépare. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, et toi auprès de moi. Cela peut te sembler fou ou irréel, mais… Juste, parle-moi, s'il-te plaît. Même si c'est pour m'insulter, ou pour me critiquer… Parle-moi, Drago.

— Je peux me servir de ça pour te mener au Maître, tu le sais ça ?

— Tu ne le feras pas. Je le sais, tu le sais, donc passons à autre chose, Drago, fit le brun en lui mettant le parchemin dans les mains. Je te l'ai dit je te veux à mes côtés. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou durant la guerre ou encore dans trente ans. Et je ne laisserai personne me séparer de toi. Je tuerai Voldemort, n'aie aucune crainte là-dessus. Pour le moment, va dormir, car tu manques de sommeil. Ah, et dis à Parkinson qu'elle arrête de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle sera ta femme. Tu es à moi.

— Je ne pense pas t'avoir accordé quoi que ce soit Potter.

— Potter-Malefoy. Habitue-toi à ce nom, car cela va devenir le nôtre. Bonne nuit, Drago.

Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Ginny ne va pas bien en ce moment, soupira Ron en s'installant à côté de ses amis qui travaillaient sur leurs devoirs de métamorphose dans leur salle commune. J'ai beau l'interroger, elle ne veut pas me répondre.

Harry se pinça ses lèvres. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait donné le parchemin au blond et depuis, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle. Comme le Drago de son rêve, il _devait_ laisser le blond se servir du parchemin en premier. Mais cela le frustrait !

— C'est à cause de moi, déclara-t-il néanmoins en continuant son devoir.

— D'accord. Elle t'a fait sa demande et tu as refusé ? suggéra le rouquin en le regardant pour l'inciter à développer.

— Je suis sorti avec elle Ron, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas, donc j'ai rompu la semaine dernière.

— Tu… Toi et Ginny… Vous…

— Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je veux être avec Malefoy sans me cacher.

— Tu… Toi… avec Mal… Malefoy …

— Oh allez, Ron, ricana Harry. Tu me vois sincèrement avec ta sœur, moi que tu considères comme ton frère ?

Ron frissonna avant de grimacer.

— Beurk ! Harry, arrête les images, veux-tu !

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc tu laisseras Drago tranquille ?

— Parce que tu étais sérieux pour ça ?

— Ron…

— Mais pourquoi lui ? Tu as vu comment il est ? Et puis depuis quand es-tu gay ?!

— Il n'y a que lui, Ron. Et s'il-te plaît ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et lui.

Ron le regarda, choqué.

— Et si je te prouve que tu es victime d'un sort ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

— Fais donc, sourit le brun. Mais si tu constates que je suis bien moi-même, tu accepteras mon couple.

— Tu es ensorcelé, Harry.

— Ron…

— Ok, si… Si je me trompe, je te soutiendrai. De toutes façons Hermione va m'aider. Hein 'Mione, on va prouver qu'il est ensorcelé ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Devant son air ahuri, Harry ricana :

— Il faudrait vraiment que j'immortalise ta tête Hermione. Ron, je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

— Hermione ? l'appela celui-ci.

— Tu es vraiment en couple avec Malefoy ? demanda la jeune fille, toujours choquée.

— Oui. Je l'aime, Hermione. Et avant que tu ne parles, je suis sûr de moi. Et il ne se sert pas de mes sentiments pour gravir les échelons auprès de Voldemort, puisqu'il sera de notre côté durant la guerre.

— Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi… Je…

— J'ai confiance en lui. Tant que vous n'aurez pas prouvé que je suis ensorcelé ou non, contentez vous de me faire confiance. S'il-vous plaît.

Ses deux amis se fixèrent avant de soupirer.

— Soit, déclara Hermione. On va cohabiter avec Malefoy et ses amis.

En entendant ces mots Harry sourit alors que Ron grimaçait.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry était en cours de métamorphose qu'il partageait cette fois-ci avec les Serpentards, lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts lui brûler légèrement. Souriant, il sortit le vieux parchemin qu'il glissait toujours dans les pages de ses livres de cours. Une écriture fine et aristocratique qu'il connaissait maintenant s'y trouvait.

« _**Est-ce que ce parchemin marche ?**_ »

Une fois que les mots eurent disparus, il répondit aussitôt :

« _Bien sûr, Drago. Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _**Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?**_ »

« _Je reconnais ton écriture. Je constate que tu as une meilleure mine ces derniers temps. Cela signifie que tu dors mieux. C'est bien. Pourquoi as-tu attendu une semaine pour me contacter ?_ »

« _**Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux ?**_ »

« _Tu me prends au sérieux, maintenant ?_ »

« _**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Je ne te reconnais plus !**_ »

« _Tu veux que je retourne avec Ginny et que je m'affiche avec elle ?_ »

« _**Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis, je pensais que tu ME voulais à tes côtés ?**_ »

« _Et cela n'a pas changé. C'est toi et uniquement toi._ »

« _**Sache alors que je ne partage pas.**_ »

« _Pareil pour moi. Jartes Parkinson et Greengrass si tu ne veux pas les retrouver pendues dans la Grande Salle_ »

« _**Tu n'es pas sérieux ?**_ »

Harry souffla et se retourna pour capter le regard du blond. Il fit discrètement un geste de sa baguette et Pansy, qui était assise à côté du Serpentard, se leva brusquement en hurlant. Le professeur McGonagall vint voir la jeune fille qui pleurait en criant que ses mains la brûlaient. Inquiète, la directrice de maison des rouge et or ordonna à Millicent de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle reprit le cours une fois le calme revenut et Harry écrivit sur son parchemin :

« _Je me répète : me prends-tu au sérieux maintenant ?_ »

« _**C'était toi ? Par Merlin, Potter, elle ne méritait pas ça ! Elle a des cloques aux mains !**_ »

« _Elle n'a plus rien au moment où j'écris ses lignes. Tout ça pour te prouver que je ne partage pas._ »

« _**Et si moi, je ne veux pas être à tes côtés ? Tu vas me tuer ?**_ »

« _Jamais. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le simplement et j'arrêterai de te regarder_ »

« _**Pourquoi moi, Potter ?**_ »

En lisant cette question, le brun sourit.

« _Parce que tu as le plus beau regard que j'ai croisé. Et je pourrais passer des heures à t'observer sans me lasser_ »

Ne voyant pas de réponse, il conclut que Drago ne voulait plus parler. Mais lorsque la sonnerie retentit, en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche il put lire les mots suivants :

« _**Alors ne regarde que moi.**_ »

Harry sourit et rangea ses affaires. Sans s'occuper des autres élèves, il se précipita vers le blond qui était encore à sa place, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Merlin, que ces lèvres lui avaient manqué ! Et quand il s'aperçut que Drago lui répondait, il lui laissa le contrôle et laissa le baiser s'approfondir.

Il n'avait rien à dire, Drago Malefoy savait vraiment embrasser.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Dis, tu me fais des pancakes ?

Drago le regarda en levant un sourcil. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit du blond dans sa chambre de préfet. Ils révisaient leurs devoirs de Potion, les parchemins et livres étaient éparpillés autour d'eux. Le mois de novembre arrivait à sa fin et déjà les élèves du château commençaient à parler des fêtes de fin d'année.

— Tu as crus que j'étais ton elfe de maison, Potter ?

— Non, mais pour mon futur mari qui voudra me faire plaisir.

— Et comme nous ne sommes pas mariés et que je m'appelle encore MALEFOY, oublie cette idée.

— Mais… Et une tarte à la mélasse ? Tu pourras m'en faire ? Pour Noël ! Ce sera le seul cadeau que je te demanderais.

— Si on est encore ensemble d'ici là.

— Bien sûr que nous serons ensemble à Noël ! Tu t'inquiètes pour tes parents ?

— Potter, mes parents sont au QG de l'Ordre depuis que nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Ce n'est pas ça…

— C'est parce que je quitte l'école avec Dumbledore pendant plusieurs jours sans que je te dise où je vais ?

— Non… Je sais que tu fais ça pour vaincre Tu-sais-Qui… Écoute Potter, ne le prends pas mal mais, qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré en moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer depuis que nous nous connaissons, j'ai insulté tes amis, critiqué ta famille, et tout le monde sait que tu ne regardais pas les hommes… Et puis tu t'es intéressé à moi du jour au lendemain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera de te lever un jour et de constater que tu as fait une erreur ? De partir voir ailleurs ?

— Parce que je ne regarde que toi.

— Sois sérieux, Potter !

Le brun soupira. Il s'assit.

— Si, pour toi, je t'ai regardé du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Je sais que ça parait fou, mais… j'ai fait un rêve.

— Un rêve ?

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à lui raconter ce rêve qui avait changé sa vie. Il n'oublia rien, ni ses sentiments sur ce qu'il avait découvert, ni sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Et il parla de Léandre et de Tharryana. Il les décrivit si bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait pas oubliés. Il voulait tellement les revoir qu'il laissa couler quelques larmes.

— Je veux ce futur Drago, conclut-il. C'était auprès de toi que j'étais heureux. C'est à toi que ressemble Léandre. C'est sur toi que Tharryana a jeté son dévolu… Je veux ce futur. Et aucun autre. Lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais le parchemin, je me suis juré que tu seras à mes côtés. Sans te forcer, comme tu l'as fait dans mon rêve, juste en te faisant comprendre que j'étais sérieux et que je ne partirai nulle part.

Drago s'approcha et le força à s'allonger. Il se mit sur lui et ancra son regard mercure dans le sien.

— Alors nous n'allons pas oublier ce rêve, Harry. Nous battrons ensemble Tu-Sais-Qui. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous garderons les Dursley à nos côtés et décalerons la date de notre mariage afin qu'ils puissent y participer et nous aurons nos enfants, Harry. Et quitte à ce que je joue les entremetteurs, Ruby épousera ton cousin et Tharryana sera là en même temps que Léandre. Nous mettrons chaque jour, à partir de demain, nos souvenirs dans une pensine. Comme ça, ce fameux 10 août 2012, nous serons tous à tes côtés afin que tu retrouves la mémoire le jour-même.

— Tu ne me prends pas pour un fou ? chuchota le brun.

— Moi aussi, je le veux ce futur, Harry. Et promis, je te ferai ta tarte à la mélasse pour ce Noël.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa. Merlin, qu'il aimait cet homme. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans la chevelure bonde pour approfondir le baiser. Comme à chaque fois, il le laissa emporter par toutes les sensations que lui procurait ce blond lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Comme il l'avait si ardemment désiré, depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait fait ce rêve, il avait appris à connaitre le corps de Drago. Il l'avait caressé et goûté de la tête au pied. Il avait appris toutes les zones érogènes qui le faisaient frémir. Il avait compris pourquoi son « lui de son rêve » avait décidé de finalement resté auprès du blond au lieu de Ginny.

Faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy était tout simplement… _magique_. Sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa langues, ses dents le rendre fou de désir et son sexe l'achever au point de rendre les armes… Mhm… Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

Mais malgré ce sentiment, il y avait une chose qui lui disait qu'il ne pourra jamais se lasser de Drago.

D'un habile coup de rein, il changea leur position. Drago grimaça lorsque son dos rencontra un livre et Harry lui sourit en guise d'excuse. Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant et prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur le lit avant d'envoyer d'un simple geste tout ce qui encombrait les couvertures sur le bureau.

Une fois fait, il se pencha pour embrasser son cou tout en lui enlevant le bouton de sa chemise. Cela sembla convenir au blond, car quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur plus simple appareil. Ils étaient aussi essoufflés car chacun avait entreprit de déshabiller l'autre tout en accentuant les caresses et baiser.

À la vue de ce corps allongé sous lui, Harry dégluti. Drago Malefoy était beau. Celui-ci sourit et voulut l'embrasser mais il ne lui donna pas satisfaction. Il se contenta de lui soulever une jambe afin d'embrasser son pied. Il sourit lorsqu'il constata que le blond frissonna en fermant les yeux. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, mais le pied était une des zones érogènes du blond.

Il s'attarda un instant sur cette partie du corps et lorsqu'il entendit les premiers gémissements de Drago, il entreprit de redécouvrir la jambe de sa langue. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'aine, qu'il prit plaisir à mordiller, les gémissements du blond étaient de plus en plus nombreux et des supplications sortaient de sa bouche. Comprenant ce qu'il désirait, les yeux du brun se posèrent sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

Le sexe de Drago était recouvert à la base d'une petite fine pellicule de poils aussi blonds que ses cheveux. Long et assez épais, il comblait parfaitement le brun qui se mit à saliver. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il déposa de simples baisers le long de cet organe en partant de la base vers le gland qu'il suçota avant de le prendre en bouche.

Il adorait cette sensation. Sentir cette verge sur sa langue, découvrir chaque veine qui la composait, palper et gouter ses testicules pour remonter au gland et recommencer… L'entendre gémir son prénom, avoir ses mains dans sa chevelure pour mener le rythme et le voir écarter les jambes afin de lui laisser plus d'accès, l'entendre l'injurier lorsqu'il décidait de laisser le sexe et l'encourager lorsqu'il posait sa langue sur l'intimité du blond, écouter les soupirs et les supplications qui sortaient de la bouche lorsque ses doigts lubrifiés à l'aide d'un sort, le préparait à l'accueillir, ressentir cette chair se refermer autour de lui lorsqu'il entrait dans son corps, le voir frémir et arquer son corps pour accompagner les mouvement de va et viens qu'il entreprenait pour qu'ils soient plus profond, l'entendre crier lorsqu'il frappait sa prostate et supplier de recommencer et l'ordonner de ne jamais s'arrêter…

Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, ce qui lui certifiait qu'il ne pourra jamais se détourner du blond, c'était de regarder son visage lorsque l'orgasme venait le saisir. À ce moment, tout son corps se tendait, sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper un cri silencieux et ses yeux prenaient une teinte argenté parsemé de petit point couleur arc-en-ciel.

Et c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était donné de voir et qui l'amenait à chaque fois à la jouissance.

Alors rien que pour ça, il n'ira jamais vers quelqu'un d'autre, car il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de regarder Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **Surpris, hein?**

 **Comment ça, vous ne savez toujours pas " _le pourquoi du comment"_?**

 **Bon promis, je vous explique tout dans l'épilogue.**

 **Bisous à la prochaine!**

 **(Je file, maintenant)**

 **donnaqueenly**


	9. Épilogue

**Titre** : Ne regarde que moi !

 **Epoque** : ?

 **Résumé** : Harry va se coucher, une silhouette féminine derrière ses paupières et seul. Il se réveille le lendemain dans le lit de la personne la plus éloignée de son fantasme actuel. Actuel ? Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M (… Heu on va dire que je mets M pour le langage ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Beta correctrice** **:** _**Voracity666**_

 **Beta lectrice** **:** _**Mayura Seno**_

 **Note de l'auteur** :

 **Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein? J'aime bien surprendre...**

 **Non sérieux, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier. Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à part cette façon.**

 **Donc, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette fiction!**

 **Réponse aux RARs** :

 _ **Elise**_ : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la fin va te plaire. Bises

 _ **Pennyy**_ : Je suis trop contente d'avoir réussit à te surprendre! Merci pour ta reviews, et je te laisse avec l'épilogue. Bisous!

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Épilogue** **:**

Drago ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Il se sentait si fatigué… ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps endormi à ses côtés. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. Qui aurait cru que lui et le brun le plus célèbre du monde sorcier finiraient ensemble ? Il sourit. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Se souvenant de la date du jour, il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Il enfila son jean qui traînait sur le sol et alla ouvrir son armoire après avoir rangé les autres vêtements. Il déplaça quelques habits d'une étagère et actionna une toute petite manivelle –dont seul lui connaissait l'existence– et le fond de l'étagère coulissa pour laisser un petit espace creux où l'on pouvait apercevoir une petite coupe et plusieurs fioles.

Drago sortit tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans cette cachette et la referma avant de remettre les habits en place. Il consulta l'heure et constata qu'il ne disposait plus de beaucoup de temps. Il plaça les objets sur la table de chevet, puis retourna au lit en observant la chambre afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il n'y avait aucune photo dans la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés, les objets du coffre et deux parchemins se trouvaient sur la table de chevet… Il souffla et regarda son amant pour constater qu'il était nu, que seul le drap fin cachait ses fesses. Se pinçant les lèvres, Drago se saisit de sa baguette et lui conjura un bas de jogging.

Ce fut sûrement la sensation d'une nouvelle chaleur qui le réveilla. Drago ne le sut que parce qu'il gémit, Harry ayant la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il le vit lever la tête et se tourner vers lui. Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux émeraudes qui le dévisageaient, Drago sourit. Le voyant froncer les sourcils, il dit calmement :

— Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

— Malefoy ? s'exclama le brun. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon…

— Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Et avant que tu hurles que je t'ai séquestré pour que je te conduise à Voldemort, je te propose de regarder cette pensine qui est sur la table de chevet. Les fioles sont numérotées dans l'ordre. Tu sauras alors tout.

— Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? fit le brun d'une voix dure. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que…

— Hier soir tu étais à Poudlard en sixième année, en octobre pour être précis. Et tu as couché avec Ginny Weasley.

Il vit le brun rougir et déclaré d'une voix gênée :

— Co… Comment tu le sais ?... Je …

Drago soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler de la rousse. Il se leva et dit simplement :

— Regarde le contenu des fioles dans l'ordre, Harry.

Puis il quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il savait que cela allait arriver. Il s'y était préparé, mais voir le regard de haine que lui avait lancé le brun lui avait fait mal. Il n'y était plus habitué.

Soupirant une énième fois, il alla à la douche. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago souffla de fatigue. Il regarda le cadran qui affichait huit heures. Il n'était pas rentré dans sa chambre à coucher depuis la veille à la même heure, il ne savait pas si le brun avait finit, mais il s'ennuyait. En plus la maison était trop silencieuse. Il regarda la table de la cuisine. Il avait fait des pancakes, des omelettes, ainsi que du café, du chocolat chaud. Il avait garnis la table de tartines grillées et de cette délicieuse brioche que…

Il sursauta lorsque des mains l'enlacèrent et qu'une tête brune se nicha dans son cou et respira son odeur. Il était tellement concentré sur sa table dressée qu'il n'avait pas entendu son mari.

— Merci, fit simplement celui-ci.

— Tu as tout regardé ?

— Non, pas tout. Juste le plus important.

— Harry ! s'écria le blond en se dégageant pour lui faire face. Et si tu croise Madame Applewithe et qu'elle te parle de ton école moldue ?

— J'ai dit _le plus important_ , Drago. Nous sommes mariés, nous avons cinq enfants –Gabriel et James, qui ont onze ans et vont entrer à Poudlard en septembre prochain, Narlyssa et Tyler qui ont huit ans et Léandre qui va voir quatre ans– Ron a épousé Blaise, Hermione s'est mariée avec Charlie tandis que Pansy a finit avec Fred, et Théo avec Neville. Nous avons gardé contact avec les Dursley et tu as tout fait pour qu'ils soient présents à notre mariage et, nous, à la remise de diplôme de Dudley ainsi qu'à son mariage avec Ruby. Nous avons assistés à la naissance de leur fille, Tharryana, qui s'avère être une sorcière et qui exige que tout le monde l'appelle « Harry ». Léandre est son meilleur ami et elle espère que TU seras son mari plus tard. Et j'ai oublié le plus important de tout ça : je t'aime, Drago Potter-Malefoy.

Le blond rougit en entendant la dernière phrase de son mari. Voulant garder les pieds sur terre, il se dégagea des bras du brun et alla vers la cafetière.

— Tu dois avoir faim après tout ça, déclara-t-il. Je t'ai fait tes pancakes, de l'omelette ainsi que du chocolat chaud. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore habitué au café… Et il y a aussi la brioche de la boulangère de Pétunia. Je te conseille d'en laisser pour James.

— Où sont-ils au fait ? La maison est bien silencieuse, non ?

— Chez mes parents. J'ai pensé que tu voudras être au calme pour cette épreuve.

— Et Tharryana a été d'accord avec ça ? Elle qui demande à voir Léandre tous les jours !

Drago se mit à rire en entendant ses mots.

— Tu as raison. Ta nièce a fait une crise hier matin à tel point que son père l'a déposé chez le mien.

— Eh, ben c'est Lucius qui doit être content !

— Tu sais bien que mon père adore ta nièce !

Harry s'approcha de lui, lui relevant la tête avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

— Autre chose que j'ai retenu et que je confirme : tu as vraiment le plus beau regard que j'ai croisé. Et je pourrais passer des heures à t'observer sans me lasser.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Il sourit et répondit simplement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément :

— Alors ne regarde que moi.

 **OoooOoooO**

Plus loin, dans une dimension que beaucoup atteignent mais dont personne ne revient jamais, une femme rousse observait à genoux le couple s'embrasser, d'un air satisfait. Elle voulut se lever lorsqu'un homme brun à lunettes s'approcha d'elle et s'écria en voyant ce qu'elle regardait :

— Tu n'as pas fait ça Lily !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Mon fils est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua la rousse en haussant les épaules.

— Mais…

L'homme se leva et continua en colère :

— Tu sais qu'on n'avait pas à intervenir ! Harry avait choisit Ginny Weasley !

Lily mira le brun de son regard émeraude et déclara simplement :

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis la _seule_ rousse de la famille, James. Ne l'oublie jamais.

James Potter déglutit. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que pouvait faire sa femme lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il regarda encore une fois son fils dans les bras du dernier des Malefoy.

— Mais ma puce… C'est de Malefoy dont il s'agit… C'est son pire ennemi !

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit Drago, James, mais bien Harry. Ginny et lui occupaient une place totalement opposée dans son cœur. Et puis entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais comment… Lili, toi et moi, nous nous côtoyions malgré nos disputes, puisque nous étions dans la même maison ! Eux ils étaient ennemis, dans des maisons rivales !

— Tu lui as bien laissé la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, non ? Moi, je lui ai donné le parchemin et un petit aperçut de ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

— … NOTRE parchemin ?

Sa femme sourit et observa une dernière fois son fils.

— Il est heureux, James. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire.

James soupira avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête et déclara en entraînant sa femme :

— Laissons-les maintenant, ma chérie. Ils méritent leur intimité.

Lily sourit et suivit son mari. Après tout, rien ne l'interdisait de venir voir de temps en temps si son fils était toujours aussi heureux.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà les derniers mots de cette histoire! Je pense que j'ai répondu à toutes les question que vous vous posiez. En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plut.**

 **Je dois remercier Voracity et May qui m'ont corrigé et conseillé. Franchement merci les filles pour votre soutien et votre travail.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit avant de poster cet épilogue, je tenais à VOUS remercier. Vos reviews, vos mise en alertes et en favoris m'ont fait plaisir. Donc Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction, et de l'avoir lu.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine avec la suite de "Au clair de lune".**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui suivent "True Love", je vous rassure je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Ce sera la prochaine fiction que je posterai en parallèle avec "Au clair de lune".**

 **Merci encore et gros bisous.**

 **Bye!**

 **donnaqueenly**


End file.
